Changes of a unicorn
by Rarity Belle
Summary: What happens to a unicorn who is sick of everything in life, but doesn't want to give up? What if she gets the craziest of thoughts to run through her mind? All while planning something nopony expects from her. Not from Rarity at least.
1. The first signs

Everypony in Ponyville and its surrounding area had the time of their life as per usual. They played happily with each other, enjoyed a good talk or just took a nap in a tree. Times were good in the quiet town and every soul that lived or entered it knew it immediately. Yet there was one mare, an ivory coated, purple haired unicorn mare to be exact was busy with everything, too busy to do anything else. Somewhere in Ponyville's very own Carousel Boutique was Rarity working with all her might in the working area of the always so wonderful building.

"No, no, no, this needs to be done by tomorrow, that needs to be done in a week... Oh dear goodness, Fluttershy's tea party!" the mare exclaimed. Her sapphire blue eyes widened themselves after they had gone through the orders of many dresses.

From the shock she turned herself around and just looked over the area with near twitching eyes. The space in which she had to work was a mess beyond her imagination. Mannequins were knocked over and laid everywhere, pieces of fabric stretched as far as the eye could reach in the room, unfinished dresses that had taken their rest on the still standing mannequins. It was a surprise that there were no rests of food to be found.

"I clean this up after the party, right now she expects me to come... Something to wear, something to wear... Ah! This will do," the mare mumbled in herself. She then levitated a rather simple dress towards her. It was a black colored dress that covered most of her body nice and tidy. A couple moans left her when the materials were placed comfortable around her body, much to her own surprise even.

With one last look in the mirror, a faint smile appeared from the mare as she spoke the only word she could think of. "Smashing." It was still a marvel that her makeup was still in the right places and actually presentable to those willing to see it. Something that was a good thing in her eyes.

Then the unicorn walked over to the front door of the building and opened it. Rarity was then greeted by the wonderful afternoon sun that shone not all too brightly over the land and in her ears she caught the fillies and colts playing with one another a bit further down the street. The mare took a deep inhale of the fresh air outside before her eyes closed a little. Everything was just taken into her before she set the pace of her travel. But as she wandered through the streets, Rarity began to question if things were all worth it, her boutique, her job, her friends, her earned title.

One might have declared the mare crazy for the thoughts that had racing through her mind but they were haunting her for months by then. Thoughts that spoke to her to raise up to the unicorn she could be. They said to her that she was tired. Life-tired of everything around her. Disturbing thoughts from a monster that was the complete opposing side of what she truly was had surfaced.

The unicorn changed her pace all of the sudden over to a small gallop. The mare would have made her way swiftly through the streets of Ponyville. She passed hordes of ponies with the greatest of grace and ease while she had one goal in her mind.

When she reached the outskirts of the sleepy town, her pace was held on for just a bit longer. But then there was the all too familiar cottage that came into her sight. The pace got lowered into a light trot. Rarity caught up with her breath and arrived just when a familiar orange coated and blond haired cowgirl wanted to enter the cottage as well.

"Howdy Rarity, how are ya doing today?" she asked with a smile just before tapping her signature hat. It was to be expected from the other mare. Rarity didn't even look up from it anymore.

"I am doing great, Applejack, everything is just going perfect," Rarity replied to her. All the while she tried to lie herself out of the situation as it was.

"Great to hear sugarcube, come on in, everypony is waiting for ya," spoke the cowgirl. Her smile stayed when she gestured Rarity to come in.

"Thank you darling," the unicorn returned to her. She entered the cottage while setting up a fake smile. "Though do tell me, you didn't just arrive, did you?"

"Nah, arrived her 'bout half an hour ago. Was just getting a fresh nose and looking for ya," the cowgirl added. She laid a well-meant hoof on the back of Rarity.

Calmly did the unicorn enter the lovely cottage and passed through the hallway before going towards the created sounds of many other ponies. Three different voices could be clearly heard. "Afternoon everypony. How are you all doing today?" Rarity spoke up after she walked into the living room and took place on an empty pillow.

Yet it was her fellow unicorn Twilight who smiled towards the other mare. Who was also the first to answer the question. "We are doing great, Rarity. You just missed that part, Fluttershy is grabbing the tea as we speak. But how about you if I may ask?"

The purple maned mare kept on the fake smile and changed her tone into a little manipulating one. "Oh I am great, Twilight, everything is walking good, most of the orders are done and the shop is all cleaned up," returned Rarity.

"Now that is great to hear," the mulberry mare replied calmly.

Pinkie Pie on the other end had been inspecting the black dress for a bit while the talking was going on and could only come to one conclusion in her mind. "You look very pretty in that dress Rarity!" she boldly interrupted then. In any normal case, Rarity would be angry but she knew Pinkie.

It was that mindset which made the unicorn chuckle deeply to herself. Though she did it in a polite manner. After her sounds had died down, the mare gave a nod to the words and looked into the blue eyes of the pink coated and haired earth pony. "Why thank you, Pinkie. It is rather simple, but still perfect in my eyes," she replied in a calm and thankful tone.

Then there was a slight shiver that went over the spine of the daring, cyan pegasus. "As long as I do not have to play for mannequin again, I am happy." In response to that did everypony let go a friendly chuckle. Pinkie wrapped her forelegs around her for a tight hug. A hug that was returned as the pegasus herself released an awkward chuckle of her own.

It wasn't all that much later that Fluttershy finally revealed herself into the living room with the tea and snacks. "Take as much as you want, there is more than enough," she said in her usual shy voice after it was placed on the table. But her pinkish colored mane fell before her face and she tried to get it out by lying the flock behind her ear.

"Shy, there is no need to be shy when your friends are around!" Pinkie giggled after she had let go of Rainbow and took a cup of tea. Something the rainbow maned pegasus was happy about it because of the fact that she could breathe again.

"Ah don't say this often, but Pinkie here, has a point," replied Applejack with a smile from her pillow. The cowgirl then reached forward in order to take a cup for herself and placed two sugar cubes into it before she picked a small biscuit.

They all giggled and Fluttershy was pulled in the group and placed next to Applejack who wrapped a hoof around the shy mare. Each of the mares had a wonderful time during the party for they shared countless stories of happened events and teased each other like they always could with their words. And to top it all off, Fluttershy really pulled everything out for the event, because there really was enough for everypony.

But when one is having fun, time flies and the saying was never more true as the hours passed by, sadly marking the time for everypony to go home. The sun was setting itself as the moon slowly took its dark hold of the land. Night had come once more.

In the end had they all left Fluttershy's cottage and said their goodbyes to the grayish yellow pegasus, who waved at them as they all parted their way. Rainbow took off and flew away to her cloud palace whereas Applejack went to the Acres under a slow and steady trot. Pinkie, Twilight and Rarity walked back together to Ponyville.

It was during the way that the pink coated mare remembered the many pranks and jokes she pulled off to almost everypony, but particularly went into detail about the ones pulled on Rarity. "And remember that one time we did that prank on you, Rarity? With the flowers? Priceless!" she said in between her unstoppable snickering

"I remember that, Pinkie, I must admit it was a nice joke, but never again please, I sneezed for hours after it," replied Rarity in an annoyed tone. The joke was something that went into her memories as one of the most unpleasant memory she had.

"Come on Rarity, it was only a joke," added Twilight. She tried to calm the white mare down.

"I know it was, but I am not fond of those jokes. And she _knows_ it all too well, yet she keeps doing it," responded Rarity even more annoyed. Her mind was truly working to just not go over her and tell her the truth as it was. The two of them could speak of luck that the pink mare didn't hear them due to her laughter about the memories of the pranks she had done in the past week alone.

Twilight chuckled a little as she made her reply. "It is Pinkie Pie remember?"

"Yes, that is very true, a fact I rather saw otherwise but what are you going to do against it?" Rarity said with a deep sigh. The thoughts and words only added more to the frustration that her mind her been torturing her with before. The thoughts of what was the value of it all.

While the three of them entered Ponyville in their calm pacing, they all went another direction after saying their goodbyes and goodnights. Pinkie went to Sugercube Corner, Twilight to the Golden Oak library and Rarity slowly walked over to her boutique.

While the white unicorn walked through the calm streets of Ponyville, she allowed her head to hang itself a little as a deep sigh left her nose every now and then. "I just don't know it anymore... Why do I keep going like this? Why don't I just drop my job and do something else? But what do I have to do then? Dressmaking is my life for goodness sake." Rarity thought what was on her mind aloud until she reached her boutique.

With a simple charge of her horn had she unlocked the door. The mare went in and as she stood in the shop, her eyes fell upon the work area which was still an utter mess. Mannequins, fabric, tools, concept drawing all lying around everywhere. With the door that fell back in its lock, there was another deep sigh left the nose holes upon the sight. The unicorn didn't even bother cleaning it up. Instead she headed straight for the staircase to venture up them and into her bedroom on the top floor of the famous Carousel Boutique.

Rarity's head was placed down on the pillow. She tried to get some sleep for the night. But was it not granted. Her mind kept grinding itself over a lot of matters. Yet as she laid in her bed with the blankets over herself and the forelegs placed on her belly, she kept thinking about everything. Though there even was something that came back up in her, something she had locked away for a long time and for good reasons.

Rarity remembered that long ago she was both a great manipulator. Being able to let ponies do her bidding by just speaking and looking at them. And the fact that she indulged herself in pleasure with many stallions due to her seducing nature and slender body. That side of her got both locked away and suppressed after seeing in how wrong it was for her to do, the sheer consequences it would have on her life. For years she tried to hold herself off of it, until that fatal night.

A smiling smirk began to form itself on the face of the mare as she spoke ever so softly into herself. "Tomorrow, there is going to be a new Rarity that shall wake up." While those words softly echoed through the room, they calmed her mind from a flood of thoughts. All the way down to a near nothingness, which caused her to fall deeply asleep for what was left of the night.


	2. Seeding first

With the hours that passed by, it was the morning that vanquished the dark grasp of the night. The white orb that was the moon was sent behind the hills of Canterlot while the sun rose back up once again. It was through those rays entering the bedroom, that Rarity woke up again to hit the day. Her nose twitched a couple of times before her eyelids followed. With a gentle moan did she rose her body up and opened her eyes in a slow manner. After the yawn had left her mouth, found Rarity herself rather happy and threw the blankets off of her slender body. Mere seconds later had she decided to leave the bed as a whole. With a simple charge of her horn had the magical aura surrounded the curtains. Which then opened up to allow the full force of the sun take over the room.

And it was in that wave of light was the unicorn allowed her body to bath within it. Resulting in a moan of comfort that originated from the very soul of the unicorn. "Purrrfect," Rarity purred to herself. The mare closed her eyes for just a minute to fully enjoy the glorious moment.

The unicorn would have made her way down the hallway and the stairs in order to go straight into the kitchen. There she fabricated a light breakfast for herself and ate it on the spot. It was after a couple chews of food and sips of milk that the purple maned mare went over to the work area where she began to clean everything up nicely.

"Now this goes here, then these, go here... Why are the drawings on the ground in the first place?" Rarity couldn't help it but to just giggle at the very mess she had created by herself. The job seemed like it would take hours off of her life yet with the help of her perfected levitation spell, everything was cleaned up much sooner than she expected.

It was only after a rather intense hour or two that the very room was cleaned up once more. Everything was just placed back the way it was supposed to be and the mare was truly satisfied with the result. "Now this, is a room worthy for a mare with my style and elegance," said Rarity to herself. Her eyes did a run through it once more. The mannequins were set up right again, the rolls of fabric stored back into their original positions and the sewing equipment placed back to their own respectable positions. Everything just seemed to be perfect in her eyes, the way it had to be.

With the smile still on her face did the unicorn walk back to the kitchen. She made a small drink for herself there. When the liquids were consumed, she prepared a cup of tea and made her way to the living room only to take place in her comfortable chair. But when she sat down in the chair, Rarity began to think back about her made up plan from the night before. How she would tackle the situation and eventual consequences for it. Difficult matters for a difficult time to come.

But those were really in reality just side matters. The bigger question had to be answered first in her eyes. How would she unleash both her manipulative nature and seductive nature to the ponies in town? The eyes closed themselves as her mind began to grind again while the minutes turned into hours before finding the perfect way to do it. An unusual dark chuckle slowly filled up the room as her eyes opened themselves again and she took a sip of the, by now ice cold, tea she had prepared, keeping the smirk on her face from the plan she came up with.

Time passed away for a little while as she sunk deeper and deeper into her thoughts. But only to be pulled back out of it by her little sister. Sweetie Belle came back to the boutique after school in order to spend the weekend with her beloved bigger sister. And it was the filly who greeted her sleepy and thoughtful mare happily.

Taken by a complete surprise from the arrival, Rarity shocked out of her thoughts and blinked a couple of times at first. "Welcome back, Sweetie, I will start on the dinner soon enough," Rarity managed to say without any hiccups. She had managed to keep her posture while she shouldn't.

"Alright, we eat at the usual time?" the little filly asked with curiosity in her voice.

The mare nodded in response and the hug was slowly broken from her sisters side who smiled and gazed with her green rims. "Then I'll be with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo for the remaining time, see you soon again sis." And then she was just off. Gone like the wind that brought her to the building. Rarity waved to Sweetie as she left through the front door before her mind fell back into the ocean of thoughts.

It was some time later that the unicorn managed to crawl out of her chair and made her way once again to the kitchen. It was there where she started to make dinner for both herself and her sister. Rarity was going to prepare something easy for she didn't truly feel like cooking as always and just created very simple dish out of some haymeat, potatoes and vegetables.

Her sister returned just in time and together they had a great dinner as a starter of the weekend. The two spoke about their day and the events that had happened earlier that week. The most marvelous stories and daring adventures were always lived by Sweetie in her quest for her mark but everything she tried seemed to have failed miserably.

When the clock hit nine in the evening, Sweetie went to bed. She spoke her goodnight's to her sister. With a last kiss was give upon her forehead did the two separated their ways. The filly went upwards to her room as the mare returned to the living room to lay on the couch for a bit with a good book. Rarity tried to fight of the sleep the best she could but eventually realized the fact that it was a battle which she wouldn't and couldn't win it.

Thus with the greatest of care in her steps, she made her way over to her bedroom. And it was on the poster bed where she fell deeply asleep. But during her sleep the dreams came to her, dreams that caused a deadly grin to take form.

The days began to pass before they turned into weeks. The mare tried to remember everything in order to get her mind back in the state she locked away so many years ago. Rarity manipulated both friends and family alike by letting them belief her made up stories. But above all, she let each of them believe she still was the harmless fashionista they had come to know her as.

Yet in secret had she seduced almost every stallion in Ponyville with her charm, looks and body over the course of those days. First seducing her victims so deep, up to the point where they could only think about her. Then she indulged herself in sexual pleasures with them before erasing the memories from their minds. Nopony in Ponyville even had a clue of the manipulating monster Rarity had become in such a short amount of time.

While the moon stood high in the skies, the unicorn found herself standing on top of a hill that had a perfect view upon the rock in space. She wore the same black outfit as it was on the tea party and she just stared at the moon. "Tiredness of life, needing to throw the rudder completely around. Is that truly what I need to be doing here? To fall back into that whorish state of my mind from college? But think about the options that opened up, no more being a simply tailor or something the like," the mare mumbled to herself.

Excitement, that was the thing she was missing in her life. The very thing she had missed for years. Something she couldn't truly place herself, but knew it had been left out. And it were the sexual endeavors that returned it without a doubt. But she was lustful, greedy even, for more. Yet perhaps she would get more than she could have bargained for. Because on the line of madness, it was really easy to slip.

While her eyes kept staring at the moon and her mind rattling, her ears twitched from a rustle of the leaves and her head turned itself around. With the angles of her body and head, the sapphire blue rims almost appeared to be giving off light while her behind had taken the near perfect shape below the outfit. Plans were forged inside that brain of hers, a thing clearly seen through the eye, an eye that caught nothing on the hill itself.

Tough one day, weeks after the plays had even started, Rarity had to put her abilities to the test. She had to find herself a challenge instead of the low intelligent stallions of the town. One that couldn't be beat so easily, one that would be the toughest of them all. Luckily she knew just the mare for the job. A cowgirl to be exact.

When the door of the Carousel Boutique opened under the classic chime of the shop's bell, it was exactly who she needed to have that entered. "Rarity, ya wanted to see me for something?" the hat wearing, orange coated earth pony spoke up.

The unicorn of the house appeared out of her working area and smiled to her with a nod. "Why yes, Applejack, I indeed wanted to see you. I just need to take your measurements," replied Rarity just before she pointed a hoof to where Applejack had to stand.

"Mah, measurements? For what exactly sugarcube?" Applejack asked with concern in her voice. But concerned or not, she still made her way over to the pointed spot.

"Why, it's for your new dress dear," the purple maned mare spoke up with a manipulatively undertone. The unicorn knew if she could fool the cowgirl like her, she could manipulate anypony to her will without fear. But Applejack was mentally the toughest of them all and always saw right through these kind of things. In other words, it was the ultimate test for her other side.

"Ah did, Rares?" she continued to ask through. Applejack didn't had any recollection of it.

That was the trick with Applejack, she always continued to ask through until it was clear for her. Something that made her low to the ground and really sober on matters. Exactly what Rarity had to counter. "Don't you remember? Back on Fluttershy's tea party, you asked me to make a new dress for when you go to the Gala this year," replied Rarity in her defense.

Some time began to pass while the mares talked to each other and the cowgirl dug deep in her memory, trying to recall the party before she spoke again. "Wait..." she started.

Upon hearing that single word tried Rarity to keep her face as straight as possible. Trying to look like there was nothing wrong on the outside. But on the inside it was her heart that was racing like never before. She simply prayed it would pack out in her favor yet prepared for the worst thing to happen.

For a few seconds was Rarity kept in suspense. Seconds that seemed like hours upon one another. And then, just when sweat was about to break loose, the words of the cowgirl continued. "...Ah did ask you that Rarity, Ah am sorry for denying, but Ah just couldn't remember it sugar cube." And after the words there was a smile which formed itself below her muzzle.

Those words calmed the unicorn down by a lot more then she had expected and wanted to exhale just so deeply but didn't do it. Her heart rate dropped itself back to a much more normal one before her eyes closed for just a little moment and let out a slight chuckle. "It alright, Applejack, everypony forgets something at some point right?" Rarity replied. She winked lightly to the cowgirl.

The unicorn then allowed her horn to coat itself in the blue aura. A piece of charcoal, paper and the measuring tape got levitated into the air. The tailor began to do her job and after some time had taken the needed data off the cowgirl. "Thank you for your cooperation, Applejack but now, I friendly ask you to leave so I can work on your new dress," Rarity said in a normal tone. The piece of charcoal was laid down before she rolled the measuring tape back up against.

"Ah understand it Rarity, Ah have some business on the Acres anyway, Big Mac managed to break the plow plus we need to dig up Bloomberg's cousin," the cowgirl said. She picked up her hat again once more. Though Rarity couldn't believe those very words at all.

"E-Excuse me, but did you just say _Bloomberg's cousin_?" she asked. She had to know.

"Ah sure did, partner, but Ah have to go now, otherwise the job gets done tomorrow instead of today." Applejack tapped her hat respectfully before she left the boutique for what it was and went just as quick as she came. Leaving a rather confused Rarity behind her.

Yet it was when the door was fully closed and fell back down in it lock that Rarity began to laugh in herself for the fact that she did it. The unicorn had successfully manipulated the mentally toughest pony in Ponyville. Of course it was just a small feature, but she had managed it. Not many could have said that. Her locked away side had returned and was driving in full throttle. Perhaps a bit too much, but she didn't seem to care.


	3. Let nature take over

For weeks on end had Rarity continued her endeavors with the stallions for pleasure. The sheer manipulation of her friends and family continued like it was nothing. Her skills had been shaved into clean and round edges. Nopony suspected as much as a thing from her as they still saw the tailor she was. A fact that more or less had died over that period of time. A slut, whore even, she could be called. But through all of that she still remained the lady of dignity for the outside world. A double life, one might say. A double life that would become her life.

Though as silent as one may be about the events, there are always eyes and ears that were open to catch up what happened. And some ponies had taken air of what _she_ did and one by one they walked into the depths of the Everfree Forest, only to disappear in its darkness to never be seen again. Yet the oddest part had to be, that nopony ever saw them enter to begin with.

With a few more days that passed by and Rarity had become –or considered herself– a smooth talker, master manipulator and a true femme fatale. Yet she kept her class and status very high as she would have done per usual. The mare still made some dresses to have at least some sort of income. Though the joy she once had in it, had faded away over time with the introduction of her secret, double life and only did it to live. The mare even refused taking orders if the price she could ask for it wasn't to high enough in her eyes. A change that was picked out rather easily.

But it wasn't just the unicorn who had changed over all that time though. Even the Carousel Boutique itself had gone through a drastic change in both appearance and feeling. It went from its normal and friendly look to nothing more but cold, unfriendly and even harsh from time to time. The last one was only revealed if the lights were standing right. Yet there was nothing changed inside. Rarity woke up as she did every single morning and looked out over the rays of the sun with a smile. Though it was something that was followed up by a small sneeze from her. After she had sniffled her nose, the unicorn left the bed and with her magic, laid the blankets back into their respectable position before doing downstairs. Only to continue upon her work as an even smaller tailor than she already was.

Though on a day that was almost as every other as. The sun was being blocked by the clouds and the shadows were cast over the land. Rarity had the feeling that something was going to happen in the times soon enough to come. She just couldn't place what or when though. Yet it would be something that would be a discovery made rather quickly.

Because it was just after the mare had taken place on her sofa in order to get some well-deserved rest from all of her work, that the sound of a knock on the front door did its turn through the living room. It was something that shocked the unicorn up and out of her light slumber. "This better be of interest to me," Rarity muttered to herself. She then hoisted herself out of the sofa.

With elegance and grace, but also with a bit of tiredness had she made her way over to the door. Once she was close enough did the horn charged itself up and was thus coated in the magical aura. The doorknob gained the same color around it. It was unlocked and opened for her to see her mysterious visitor. While the door opened and the outside world was revealed, her sapphire blue eyes fell upon two stallions who stood on the outside, who seemed to be waiting for her.

Before either party could speak words or do deeds had Rarity done a quick look over the two of them. One of them had a brown coat whereas the other had a blue one, their postures reminded her greatly on that of Big Macintosh. It was something that originated from their body build as it was strangely similar. The coloring of their eyes remained unknown to her, as the black hair covered most of the face. And last but not least she quickly gazed further than them and noticed a chariot. A chariot that was standing behind them which appeared to be of royalty of some sort. But not any she had seen in her life.

"Afternoon miss Rarity, we are from the palace and the princesses would like that you come with us. In order do what you do best, make a pair of dresses for your highness's," the brown one spoke in a deep voice. One that was eerily calming towards her ears.

While the words being processed in her mind, the unicorn didn't trust the stallion one bit. She knew the manner of working for the princesses all too well. And thus she decided to play a little fishing game. She wanted to know more, thus started to ask the both of them questions. "Might I ask, if the royalties really want a dress, why don't they just send me a concept drawing of what they want? As they always do," the mare returned to him in a calm manner. Yet her eyes were giving the two of them the sharpest looks she had ever given to anypony.

"That's because they need you right now. They know that you love to take your time with the many designs. Though excuse my words, but you hardly have the right materials in your boutique to make the requests they are asking. But in the palace you have everything you needed for the dresses." the blue coated stallion answered on her question.

Rarity rose an eyebrow to the worlds the further he continued. Yet when he was done with his talking, she shook her head in response. "I still don't believe the two of you," Rarity said then in a calm manner. She wanted to close the door without saying goodbye or anything.

It was exactly that response that frustrated the blue stallion to a level higher than anything. He appeared to become mad from the words but it resulted soon enough in a burst of green fire. Something that caused the mare in the door to freeze and gasp for air.

After the fire had died down and Rarity prepared herself for the worst possible sight, the stallion wasn't dead or burned. Instead he revealed his true form to her in the clear day. The form of the insectoid, collective minded race that was living under the name of _changeling_. A creature that was all black, had big fly like eyes that were bright blue of color, a horn on top of their head, insect wings in their back and possibly the most unique feature, holes. Nearing the end of their legs, there were complete holes that were just there. The mane in their neck was nothing more but a fin while the tail was pretty much that of a fish.

The eyes of the unicorn became as big as they could. Then they shrunk back and she fainted on the spot of the horrible sight. She fell towards the ground under a loud 'ooh' sound. The brown stallion also erupted in a burst of green fire and revealed his form as well. With the two being revealed in bright daylight, they had to make haste but instead began to buzz against each other in an angry manner. Even though they bickered with one another, the two of them managed to load the unconscious unicorn into the chariot with great ease.

Both of the changelings took place before the chariot and took off with it. The ran it out of town through the easiest route. Once they had cleared Ponyville, they went straight into the depths of the nearby Everfree forest without any thought in their minds. Nopony had seen the events happening, for it was late in the afternoon and it all occurred in not even ten minutes.

The two changelings ran for hours on end as they were going deeper and deeper into the forest. They were heading down to a part where nopony –that was actually a pony– that has ever gone in ever managed to come out alive again. The very _Hive of the changelings_.

All the time they were driving was the mare out cold and sunken deep within her mind. But all the sudden they stopped by a big rock and unloaded their 'cargo'. Sadly it was one of the two who was unlucky enough to carry her and buzzed annoyingly in response as she was dropped on his back.

The other one opened the rock with the help of his green colored magic in order to reveal a tube. A tube that seemed to have been made from organic material and was just pulsing with the magic it carried. These pulses went through the walls every so often and they didn't even look at it. The insectoid creatures entered it and followed the lights to the very core of the Hive.

The changeling that carried the unconscious Rarity kept buzzing annoyingly as the other one hovered a little above the ground with the help of his wings while buzzing something a manner of that he need to shut his mouth. The two of them kept going over many intersections as the rock had closed itself once more behind them. The only light in the tubes of rather squishy organic materials was that of the magic that came by.

Yet their fellow brothers and sisters wanted to know just what these two were going to do with a perfectly fine pony like Rarity. They could only predict it would be an offering to the queen of the hive. For she only deserved the best of the best. And the unicorn was definitely that. Drool made its way passed them. Hundreds, if not thousands of changelings they passed on the way. Each of them wanting to set its sharp fangs right into her soft flesh and tear it to pieces like it was nothing.

After what appeared to be minutes of walking and hovering, they did reach the inner sanctum of the hive. The very place all the light was leading them to. The two changelings allowed their blue eyes to gaze a little bit upon the room they entered on their hooves. They walked right into an enormous darkened room with torches which burned with a green fire. The walls were covered in dark green veins and organic crystals that sat here and there. It was truly a place that had never seen the light of day and never would.

Both of the changelings held their pacing and bowed deeply in front of a dark throne holding a figure covered in shadows. "Very good, you have brought the one I asked about before me," an eerie feminine sounding voice spoke to them, "lay her on the ground and remove yourself out of my throne room and sight."

The two changelings buzzed lightly and did what the voice said before bowing again and left without a buzz. The two of them flew away into different tunnels and tubes only to be lost in the buzzing of millions of others. "Now, the waiting game begins," the voice said just before an equally eerie giggle would have filled the whole room the being was in.


	4. Harvesting time

Time slowly went by before the unicorn finally regained her knowledge and moved her hooves up to her head in order to rub it deeply to calm the pounding. "Ugh... What... Where?" The figure within the shadow began to grin and revealed its pure white fangs. A set of green rims became clearly visible. Rarity opened her eyes in a gentle manner. She would have gazed up to the figure that sat before her. Her eyes shot open from fear but carefully yet scared managed to speak on her mind. "Who, might you be..? And why, did you bring me here?" were the only things she could ask.

The figure left the throne and stepped into the light made by the torches, revealing a thing. A black and green insectoid thing that was easily the size of princess Celestia. The creature appeared to be having a jagged horn, clean white fangs, deep green eyes, insect wings, a small organic looking crown on its head, legs and a tail filled with holes near the hooves and end. "Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am _queen Chrysalis_, the queen of the changeling swarm!" she said in a regal yet seducing voice towards the mare.

It was then that the unicorn got truly scared. A queen of a hive-minded race stood right in front of her and she didn't knew how to get herself out of there. She tried to hold a steady face for as much as that was possible, but Chrysalis walked further down the steps. With a couple more did she stood right before the mare. Rarity gulped deep just before the queen lowered her head. Unknown to what would happen did Rarity brace herself for anything. But the only thing that left the mouth of the queen, was a terrifying hiss.

The sound scared the mare so much more than anything she had expected and it resulted in her screaming in pure terror. But during her scream there was this a green mist like substance left her mouth and went directly into the mouth of the queen. And there it got swallowed under a soft moan in pleasure. "Hmhmhm, fear tastes so good, especially when its fresh," Chrysalis said. She kept her eyes peeled on the shivering Rarity who didn't even dare to look at the creature before her.

"W-W-What do w-w-want, from me?" she asked scared. Even though the question was asked, the answer wasn't something she wanted to know.

Chrysalis allowed a dark chuckle to leave her mouth, she flapped her insect wings a little. Something that caused her to get airborne. She hovered a little around the room. The wings created a buzzing sound that was even more annoying than the buzzing of the changelings up in the organic tubes. It was this sound that made the unicorn even more uncomfortable than she already was. But there still was a question asked and the queen decided to answer it in the fullest of glory.

"I would just kill you on the spot in the most gruesome manner and then feast on your flesh just before my children eat your bones. I could put you in a sack and make you something a bit more useful, like a host for the eggs of the unborn ones. Letting the young ones crawl out of the stomach through the paralyzed mouth is, mouthwatering. There are just so many things I can do with you," the queen spoke to her in a voice that was filled with a sickening joy. The worst part, that was only the start of the things she could do.

Rarity truly feared for her life after the words as more fear in the form of the green mist left her body and entered Chrysalis', appearing to be feeding her more and more. "G-Go ahead then... D-Do it," she said after she had gathered all the guts that were left in her. There was no escaping her.

"Hmhmhm, Rarity, you haven't even heard what I was planning just for you," the queen replied to her. She dropped back down on her hooves behind the unicorn. One who was carefully crawling up from the floor. Interest and disgust had been awaken, that much she admitted.

"Then what, do you plan for me?" she asked, still fearing what would happen next.

"Nothing in Ponyville stays hidden from me. I know what you are doing. Everything and every last detail of it. And, you are a mare to my heart," said Chrysalis after she had turned herself back around to face the mare. It were strange words though. Words that couldn't be believed with ease.

Yet the unicorn looked up and turned around to gaze into the eyes of the queen with a truly confused stare in them. Each of the words made perfect sense in her mind, with the exception of the last few ones. How in the name of the sun itself, could she be a mare to the heart of this giant bug? "I, I beg your p-pardon?" Rarity replied just before she shook her head a couple dozen times. Surely she must have heard it incorrect. Or at the very least taken it the wrong way.

"I know you are tired of your little life as a tailor, I can help you, let you raise to your true potential. Becoming a _princess_ of this land! And all you have to do, is to take my hoof. Leave ponykind to rot into the Tartarus you saw. Together, we can overthrow those two and rule this land, and rule it together as it should have been for ages," replied Chrysalis. She glanced both securing and seducing into Rarity very own sapphire blue rims. The queen tried everything in her might to be stronger than the white mare when it came to the games.

But the unicorn had the feeling she would be used if she gave into the offer. A thought that became a realization given how she was one of the mythical Elements of Harmony, it could be used against her for something far worse. On the other hoof, if she played _her own_ cards right and went along with the madness, Rarity could take the throne without the queen her aid. It was something that caused the adrenaline to pump itself through her veins despite the location and amped up the inner excitement. The excitement she had been lusting for, for so long in her calmed down life.

And that very thought pleased her ever so much. Though it would become a game of high risk and high pay-offs, a fact she knew all too well. The queen of the changelings dropped herself back to the ground and offered the mare her hoof. Patiently did the seconds pass by. Tense moments for the both of them caused time to slow down. Yet soon enough had Rarity placed her hoof in that of Chrysalis. All while the blue rims stared deep into the green rims of the queen.

Before she even knew it had Rarity carefully moved her lips over to the those of the queen and started something rather unexpected. She would have kissed Chrysalis deeply on the lips. She actually allowed her new and awoken love for the queen to flow through her mouth and into hers. All while the changeling queen seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

The both of them gently slipped their tongue in the others mouth where they started to play. Their eyes slowly closed themselves and the hooves parted, only to wrap around each other. What resulted in a firm hold for the long and loving kiss. The green mist didn't only appear from Rarity, but also from the queen her body. It began to illuminate itself and send it over to her new found love who took it under a loud moan in pure pleasure which on her turn resulted in an even deeper kiss.

After the long kiss the mares parted their lips while a string of saliva still connected them as they were panting slightly from what just happened. The unicorn caught up with her breath again as she stared lovingly into the eyes of the queen. "I, I have to admit, you're a good kisser," she whispered.

Chrysalis let go a chuckle just before she stroked the cheek of the unicorn under a seducing smile. "I had years to train upon it, my precious little unicorn," replied the queen with a kind tone.

Rarity smiled upon the stroking and reversed everything in her mind once more. Her cards, the plans and the steps. She truly had changed from the lovable unicorn into a backstabbing monster. "Your plan, I accept it. I shall become a princess, and rule next to you over this land," she spoke with a whisper in her voice. It was a confirmation of her alliance to the changelings.

"Hmhmhm, than so it shall be," said Chrysalis. She would have turned herself back around and walked up to her throne. "You are a mare to my heart, don't make me regret it though." And then she dropped her body back on the throne, smirking like a devil towards the unicorn.

As wonderful as the hive and the new alliance happened to be, the night had begun to set in and the mare had to return to her home. The two of them said their goodbyes for the day but agreed on returning every day until it the coup would happen.

In the following days after their talking, Rarity indeed returned to the hive more often. All in order to make the plans for how to defeat the current royals of Equestria. Yet it was after the countless planning that they retreated to the private chamber of the queen. There where the sensual events took place. Countless times they came with their liquids spilling out of their marehoods under loud moans in pure pleasure.

But on one afternoon, it was the unicorn herself who came up with the, what should be, perfect plan to claim Equestria for themselves. A plan that was just so evil in her eyes yet so elegant, that it had to be working. Though they were once again retreated in the private chambers where the mares had settled themselves on the enormous pod like bed of the queen. The unicorn laid on top of Chrysalis and rubbed the markless flanks in a pleasurable way with her own hind legs.

"The last thing we need, is a war between our species and you know it. If we can get Celestia herself into a treaty, you will gain access to the Royal Castle. And when she least expects it, we plan our strike," explained Rarity in a soft, sensual tone. Mostly because of a fact that was rather unexpected. One she had to be very careful with.

Every time that Rarity looked into the eyes of the queen, she could tell that the creature was madly in love with her. Yet whether it was real love or not, that was the question she had in the back of her mind. She just had to keep playing on with it. Make herself believable in love against the changeling queen. While keeping to expect a knife ending up in her back at any given moment.

Chrysalis opened her mouth lightly in order to release both a moan of pleasure and satisfaction of the plan. Her pure white fangs became clearly visible as the mare stared at them with her sapphire blue rims. "Has anypony ever told you how sexy your fangs are?" Rarity spoke to her in a seducing tone.

"Hmhmhm, you just did, my love. But I love your plan, it's so sneaky, so backstabbing. So, me. I trust you in bringing her here for the _treaty_," replied Chrysalis before she started to rub the diamond covered flanks of Rarity in a pleasurable way.

The unicorn moaned softly as she tried to speak under her heavier breathing. "I will, I'll ask her as soon as possible. Oh my goodness...that feels, so, good!" Rarity let go a moan of pleasure upon the feeling of the rubbing before slowly turning her in a heat.

"I can please you even more if you wish. I can let your juices flow like never before, I can send you to heavens unknown to you," the queen grinned.

"D-Do it." Rarity simply replied under a grin of her own. She was ready for it and she wanted it so badly. And those words didn't had to be spoken a second time because the queen turned herself and the unicorn around. She let the mare rest below on the surface of the pod just before Chrysalis grind her body against that of Rarity in a pleasing manner.

"We have pleased each other on the surface my mare, but how about, we go a bit deeper than that?" Chrysalis spoke in a loving yet lustful voice as she grinned once again.

"I-If you have t-the toys." Rarity said already panting slightly from the grinding.

"Toys?" The queen then erupted in a small laughter before she continued with her words. "Being a changeling, a shapeshifter in essence, is having its certain, advantages."

Rarity knew almost right away what was coming and she spread her hind legs as far as she possibly could, literally inviting the queen of the changelings to squirt inside of her slender body. "Then go ahead. My body is yours, my queen." Rarity spoke up after she had wrapped her forehooves around the neck of the creature and whispered the words in a sensual manner.

What happened next was something that the guards that stood on their posts by the door could only dream of. They heard how the two of them moaned in pleasure from the deeds and the sopping sounds of the liquids mixing with one another. Even though the guards looked straight ahead of themselves, their minds were busy with quite the something else.

With the greatest of care did the unicorn open her eyes again and looked over her own properties. She was back home once again. Stronger, she laid on top of her bed and felt like she had slept for days yet was still tired as one could be. She turned herself to her side and curled up into a warm ball of fur and hair. Yet it was that action that caused some of the mixed liquids to flow again out of her marehood and that gave her quite the pleasurable shock.

But it was a short lived moment though. The more she closed her eyes, the more she drifted away into her sleep. She was eventually gone to her dream realms. Dreams in which Chrysalis and herself did it over and over and over. Whether it be on the throne, in the hive, in the bedroom of the boutique. Sexual intercourse with the queen was the only thing she could dream of for the night, whether she liked it or not.


	5. Purposing

"Sis! Wake up! Come on! Today is the big day, remember!" the voice of a filly would have filled the room all of the sudden. Something was jumping up and down the bed of the unicorn mare. A mare who was disrupted from her sleep because of it and wasn't the greatest of fans of it.

The sudden shifts in mass were more than enough to wake her up. Rarity rose her body up in a sitting position which allowed her mane to hang before her eye as she rubbed through the. "Ugh, Sweetie, what, what time is it?" she spoke up with a sleepy voice. The hooves were done with the eyes and she moved her mane to the back behind her ear.

"Did you forget? Today is the Sisterhooves Social!" replied the almost hyperactive Sweetie Belle with joy in her voice. Even though the sounds of the voice cracks were something that Rarity couldn't stand at all, the words still did something to her. Something she wasn't happy with at all.

Then it were the eyes of Rarity that shot open widely at hearing this and she blinked a couple times in confusion. "The, Sisterhooves, Social, is, t-today?" the unicorn asked to the best of her abilities. Sweetie nodded and jumped off the bed before she paced around the room. She was waiting for her sister to just get out of bed and go with her.

Yet the unicorn just fell back into her bed while a deep sigh left through her nose. She wanted to cancel it so much, but going meant just so much for Sweetie Belle. It was a tough decision that had to be made. One that would end in the favor of one pony. And against her will, she spoke the words from her heart. "Give me half an hour, then I will be ready," replied Rarity before she hoisted herself up again and left the bed in order to refresh herself.

Sweetie squeed ever so cutely before she almost hopped out of the room of Rarity, who gave her an odd if not awkward stare. And as said, in half an hour the unicorn was miraculously ready for the upcoming events. "Are you ready Sweetie?" Rarity asked calmly while her body stumbled down the stairs.

"I am sis!" said Sweetie as she trotted out the door with Rarity behind her.

"Welcome everypony at the annual Sisterhooves Social!" Pinkie shouted through her microphone. "I am your host for today, Pinkie Pie! If all the sisters would get their color plates then we can prepare ourselves for the race for today!"

When Rarity and Sweetie trotted over to the booth to get their number, somepony strange but with oddly familiar eyes caught the attention of the purple maned unicorn. "Sweetie, could you just wait here for me, I need to talk with somepony in private, alright? I won't be gone for too long," she said to her sister. The little unicorn nodded and stayed on the spoken spot while she tilted her head to what would happen.

The ivory mare walked up to a pony who almost looked exactly like Carrot Top, but instead had light blue manes and green eyes. Rarity walked passed her and signaled the mare to follow her for a little bit. The mysterious mare followed Rarity behind a tree. There where the unicorn looked a little worried at her. "What are you doing here, if I may ask?" she asked with care. Rarity almost whispered her words. The last thing she needed was to get caught. She knew almost in an instant that it was the queen who had changed herself into another image of a pony long gone, but the trick didn't help for Rarity.

"Is it bad that I come to see how my love is going to do in the Socials?" Chrysalis replied in her changed form. It was a rightful question, but a decision that could cause turmoil beyond belief.

"No, not at all, I am just surprised to see you here," the unicorn replied a little uneasy.

"If all the sisters are ready, we can begin!" Pinkie suddenly yelled through the microphone.

That was the signal for Rarity, she couldn't waste any more time on the matter and knew that. "I must go now, we will see each other later again soon enough again," the unicorn replied as she started to go back. The changed queen nodded and both went back from behind the tree. The changed creature took casually place among the crowd as the ivory white unicorn searched up her sister again.

They found each other eventually and the elder mare walked with a smile on her face. "Shall we go?" The little filly gave a nod and together they went to the starting line.

"Welcome fillies and gentlecolts, by the annual Ponyville Sisterhooves Socials! We all know the events where our contestants have to go through. But who are they all?" shouted Pinkie. "In blue we have Applejack and Apple Bloom. In green we have Golden Harvest and Noi. In red we have Berry Punch and Piña Colada. And last but not least, in orange we have Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Everypony appears to be at the starting line. Ready..? On my mark... Go!" And the second she gave the starting signal were all of them off in a fierce competition with each other.

Everything went nice and easy for the unicorn sisters and they were standing for the final course: the galloping race. The last miles were always the hardest and there was no exception.

"Come on Rarity! We are almost done!" said Sweetie. She made herself ready for the last sprint. During the whole race were the two of them ahead. But her older sister couldn't take much more. The pie that she ate went way too fast and because of how she moved during the gallops, it began to crawl its way back up.

"Yes Sweetie... Let's, let's do it," said the mare while slowly changing her pace to a gallop again. Sweetie also changed to a galloping pace but the further they ran, the slower Rarity got and the more green she saw before slowing down her pace again.

"Come on, it is only a couple dozen hooves more sis," the young and hyped up filly exclaimed. She tried to get Rarity back into the right pace. To get her sister give that one last push.

"N-No Sweetie... I can't," the elder sister responded. She slowly walked towards the line. The filly sighed and noticed just how sick her sister had become. Sweetie gave up while slowing down her pace in order to walk next to Rarity, supporting her where needed.

Sweetie turned her head a little bit to the back where she saw Applejack and Apple Bloom coming closer and passing them at around twenty hooves before the finish, what resulted in them ending first place as the unicorn sisters ended up second place. With the award ceremony passed them, Rarity and Sweetie went straight back to the Carousel Boutique where the older mare just went to her bed. The very bed where she laid down in order to sick out and hopefully would regain her strengths.

Hours she laid down in bed, which turned over into a couple of days while her sister returned to her parents. That of course resulted in the mare having to take care for herself during the final days of her illness. But it wasn't something unknown to her, for she had gotten used to over the years.

One day she managed to hoist herself out of bed. Rarity managed to take a seat place behind her desk. There she began to write a letter to the princess of Equestria, Celestia herself. Her quill wrote down the words on the parchment while she read the words written down out loud. "_Dear princess Celestia, some time ago I was kidnapped by queen Chrysalis. She originally wanted to make me a dress for her, but when we began to talk to each other and we got to know one another better. And you and I both know that a war is the last thing our land needs. I purpose a treaty which benefits the both of our species. The queen sees interest in it and is prepared to sign it. I will be waiting for your reply. With kind regard, your faithful subject, Rarity._"

The unicorn carefully placed the letter in an envelope before she left the warm comfort of her home in order to drop it in the nearby mailbox. Yet as she walked back to her boutique, there was a sudden burst of an unknown anger and hatred which slowly began to rise from the very core of her body. "Soon, I do not have to look back at this, wasted part of my life," the mare grumbled under her breath. Rarity couldn't explain why she thought or said it though. It was just there one moment.

When she entered her home once more, Rarity moved herself directly back to her bedroom where she dived right back into bed. She made herself quite comfortable in the blankets as well as in her thoughts. For they wandered off to the queen of the changelings, her pawn in the ultimate game to be played. A game that could possibly end with her destruction.

While the days slowly passed by once again when the purple maned unicorn got over her illness and was found busy cleaning up her shop once more while her mind was still stuck by the letter, for she had heard nothing of both Celestia nor Chrysalis. These uncomfortable facts made the mare worrying a little. What would she do if her plan failed, when it hasn't even started yet?

The unicorn kept walking around in circles until the mailmare finally came by and delivered the mail. Rarity walked over to her mailbox with a near lightning speed where she took everything there was in it back home where she gazed through all the letters. But as she reached the final letters, she gave it up. Until her eyes caught the two last letters, both were sealed tightly. One was having a symbol she knew all too well and one with a royal symbol.

The mare took place behind her desk and opened the one with a royal seal lightning fast as she began to read out loud. "My dear subject Rarity, I am sorry to inform you so late on this but the queen and myself have spoken together about the possibilities of a treaty, we have both came to an agreement. I would like to thank you for bringing this matter to the light. If it wasn't thanks to you, who knows what would have happened? To show my gratitude I would love to give you the title as _ambassador_, you deserve it my subject. Both the ponies and the changelings owe their lives to you. With kind regard, princess Celestia of Equestria," were the exact words she read aloud.

The mare leaned back in her chair after reading it and let go a deep sigh of accomplishment, the treaty had passed and therefore she was given free range to achieve her own goals. She erupted into laughter before she opened the other letter. One which was from Chrysalis herself. She wrote that she wanted to see her love again and speak about the taking over part of their plan.

Rarity didn't had to think twice about it and went straight back to the hive entrance where she was met by a couple guard who brought her to the inner sanctum, and therefore to their queen.

"Hmhmhm, welcome back my precious unicorn," spoke Chrysalis in a rather happy one as the ivory coated unicorn was guided into the throne room.

"I heard the news, my dear. It seem like we are having free range here," replied Rarity with a grinning smile. "Our plan, shall come into motion quicker than expected."

"Come, sit next to me," the queen asked of her. Rarity walked up without hesitation. While the thoughts lurked behind her on the request, everything was possible and she knew that all too well. Yet still she took place next to the queen of the changelings.

And it was that queen who kissed the unicorn deep while slipping her serpent's tongue in the mouth of the mare, toying a little within it. Taken by a complete surprise from the sudden kiss, there wasn't any emotional extraction that took place as the kiss went even deeper. And Rarity was certain that Chrysalis was hopelessly in love with her, yet the thought if it being an act from her always remained in the back of her head.

But eventually it was the queen who parted her lips and wrapped a string of saliva from the mare around her own tongue and slipped it back into her own mouth. "In a few days, this land, will see new rulers. That of a new queen and a princess," she spoke in a sensual tone to the mare.

The unicorn began to snuggle up against the changeling queen to play her part of being in love while she nodded. "So very soon indeed." They both sat there, cuddling each other while making plans about how they would rule the land after it. But Chrysalis couldn't help it and just rubbed one of her hooves in between the hind legs of the mare, who on her turn released a couple moans.

"I have the perfect gift for you," said Chrysalis with a loving tone in her voice.

"And t-that might be m-my love?" the ivory unicorn dared to ask. Her voice was a bit heavy due to the grinding hoof stroking over her marehood.

"The power, of both a unicorn and a changeling. It may take a couple days, but then you are a true princess. One fit to rule next to me, and me alone," Chrysalis brought forth. Then one of the pods that hung on the ceiling lowered itself. Once it had nearly reached the floor, it opened under a fleshy and squishy sound or organic material and liquids that the mare couldn't place in her mind.

Rarity thought deep as the queen sent her over the edge and the juices of the unicorn flowed freely over the throne under a load moan that came from her. Chrysalis grinned a little and wiped the hoof through the liquid and licked it from her hoof under a chuckle. "So delicious," she said as the liquids flowed down her mouth and into the throat before disappearing in her stomach.

The unicorn nuzzled the foreleg of the queen deeply just before she nodded under a soft panting. "I accept your gift, my queen," she managed to stumble out. But in her mind she overlooked the power she would get, a power she could use very well. A gift was going to be given. One that either made her a complete slave from the menacing queen, or one that would be of aid to gain an army of her own. Either way, the gamble was taken from Rarity and she hoped for the best outcome.

The mare slowly stood up from her position. She kissed the queen for one last time before her body entered the pod. Rarity made herself comfortable in the squishy insides of it. Once she was content with the position, the flaps closed themselves and she was enclosed. Slowly it rose back to the ceiling, letting the mare fall in a deep sleep through some spores before a tube lowered itself within it and clustered itself against her face.

Then the whole pod filled itself with a liquid what caused her to start floating inside of it. It also let the dangerous transformation process to happen. Creating a half breed of two species. The creation that would have come forth from it, would have been more beast than pony.


	6. Half-breed and tea with blood

The days turned from light to dark while the unicorn found rest in the pod. She let the changes happen to her. Yet she was unaware of them happening to her. To her it seemed like a big and pleasant sleep while her body morphed. Chrysalis had perfected the plan even more and the changelings doing their things to keep the hive hidden and spied upon everpony. But then came the day, the day of no return. The time had come that Equestria would see a new set of rulers over itself.

Chrysalis had made an elite army out of a near dozen changelings just in case if the resistance was too heavy. "Some of you might not return, but those who don't, have died for the honor of the swarm, protecting your queen and princess. The ones I choose are the best of the best, the fiercest of the fierce. The time has come for us, to rise again!" she spoke to the group while pacing back and forth in front of them. Upon the spoken words, the group erupted out in a loud buzzing for the words of the queen. "Silence!" she then shouted to each of them. Something else would happen as well.

Taken by a surprise from the words, each of them slowly did fell back into silence. "The princess has awaken from her slumber," the queen then added almost in a whisper.

Then it was the pod which housed the mare, that slowly came down from the ceiling and stopped when it touched the ground. The flaps opened themselves and what followed was a tidal wave of slime. That was the first thing to leave. All the changelings that were present gazed patiently at what was in it and soon enough, the content of the pod revealed itself for them. Having ripped off the chord that provided the oxygen there was a deep inhale of fresh air made. Yet the thing was still covered in the shadows with slime dripping off of its body.

Chrysalis looked over the whole thing and seemed to be very pleased at the result. "Hmhmhm, welcome back my _princess_," she said to the figure inside.

The figure gazed at the queen before the attention turned at the elite group. It just spoke up one word, but did so in a demanding tone. "Bow." They didn't know what to do what resulted in them looking at each other instead of following the order. "Bow!" the figure repeated but this time in a threatening tone and soon enough, they all bowed deeply.

"My Rarity, is now truly one of us," the queen chuckled in a dark yet pleasant manner. The figure stepped out of the shadows, only to reveal a version of Rarity that should have never seen the light of day. A version of the unicorn which never should have existed in the first place.

Her body had changed into that of a full-blood changeling, complete with holes near her hooves. But it also made her natural curves even more arousing in the queen's eyes. Her tail and mane had lost their purplish coloring and turned into a grayish white color, the same color that her eyes had. The mare took a deep breath while gently shaking off the remains of slime. She gently buzzed her weak wings. "Good, they still know their manners. Shall we begin? And I am only half, my love," the mare spoke towards both them and the queen. She then licked her lips in a seductive way.

Chrysalis nodded just before Rarity erupted in white flames and began to take her normal form, the form of her pony self. "Oh, and already mastered our skills, I see," the queen responded in a pleased tone. "You are right, you might be half, but you are as powerful as an elite changeling. But we shall begin. The time to harvest our seeds has come. The fruits of our labor will be sweet."

The queen allowed her horn to cover itself in the green aura. It created a fire around herself and the unicorn who slowly got sucked into the ground. "And you will fly to Canterlot and stay hidden until needed," said Rarity to the elites. Who then bowed on their turn and then flew away.

Meanwhile in the throne room of Canterlot castle, both of the princesses were talking to each other about matters that involved the pegasus city, Cloudsdale. Certain things had escalated there but there were no real reports of just what had happened. That was something that not only frustrated the two of them, it made them angry. "Luna, have you looked at these matters yet?" the mare of the day asked a little concerned. She couldn't get any wiser out of them, but neither wanted to go there.

"I have sister, but I couldn't get any wiser out of them either," answered Luna.

The princess of the sun thought deeply but then laid the matter to the side as she allowed her eyes to fall on a servant. Then she asked with her as usual kind and polite voice if he wanted to do something for her. "Queen Chrysalis and ambassador Rarity are coming for tea soon enough, would you please make everything ready before they come?" The servant nodded and made its way over to the kitchen in order to prepare everything.

"I must admit, ever since the treaty had been passed through, everything has become a lot more quiet involving the changeling species. I will be happy to share a cup of tea with the queen," said Luna. She allowed her eyes to gaze through the throne room a little bit.

"You and I both, my sister," answered Celestia with a smile on her face. The servant came back and carefully prepared everything for the upcoming tea party. "Guards, would you kindly leave, there is no need for you when we are here," said Celestia smiling to the guards. They all nodded before bowing to the princesses and then departed from the throne room.

Without a single warning given did the green circle appear on the floor. One which slowly hoisted both the queen and the unicorn out of the floor. The flames eventually dropped themselves in order to fully reveal the two figures. Both Chrysalis and a normal looking Rarity walked up to the throne where they bowed deeply before the princess of the sun and the moon.

"Rise, the both of you, and join us please, for a cup of tea," said Celestia just before she pointed to a table filled with tea and snacks with a feathered wing.

"We shall your highness, right after you," Rarity replied with a warm smile of her own. A smile that hid the darker intentions she carried within her mind.

Both Celestia and Luna took place behind it and were soon enough followed by Chrysalis and Rarity. Once the first cup of tea was filled did the casual talks do their turn while all four of them just enjoyed the time they had together, for probably the first time ever.

But the party eventually did took its darker and more revealing turns. Rarity was willing to proceed on her plan. "Your highness's, Chrysalis and myself have been thinking about a couple matters," she said while her innocent sapphire blue eyes looked at Celestia.

"Oh, might I ask about what?" the alicorn of the day asked curious. She took a sip from her tea. Her eye calmly laid itself upon her subject while her ears twitched gently. She was curious.

The unicorn started to smirk. "This land needs new rulers, right now," she said in a cold tone.

"What..?" was all Celestia could say before she received a sudden blast of Chrysalis' magic.

"Sister!" Luna shouted when she watched Celestia getting flown back a couple hooves. She turned herself back in order to look at the unicorn. She spoke her daring words in a tone of utter rage. "How do you dare to do this Rarity!?" The mare was ready to fight back against them.

"I didn't do anything your highness. But I do this," the unicorn returned before she charged her horn. Both quick and with ease had she managed to blast Luna away. The amount of magic she managed to push out was unlike anything she had ever done in her life.

The blast hit Luna almost right in the face. She was knocked back to the ground as well. Though she tried to stand back on her hooves again. But Chrysalis scooted over with her wings and held the mare firmly to the ground. Hisses of an utter satisfaction ran through her as the alicorn couldn't go anywhere. "We, we trusted you! The both of you! How can you do this to us?" Luna asked with tears in her eyes.

"Hmhmhm, simple, just like this," said Chrysalis before she looked over to Rarity. "I think it is time to reveal yourself. Reveal what you have become for the eyes of the public."

The unicorn nodded to the queen. She made her way over to Luna who couldn't hold her tears anymore upon the words. "You see, Luna, I am the mastermind of this all. Your time has passed on. This land will be ruled by a _queen_," said Rarity in a stone cold voice. Yet the hints of her lady were still ever so present before she continued. "And a _princess_."

"W-What?" was the only thing the younger princess could say. Rarity smirked and erupted into a white fire that revealed her true form. The black exoskeletal mare with the grayish white mane and tail. The princess allowed her eyes to fall upon the changed mare and thus witness the true horror. "No... This is... This is treason! The highest form of treason!"

The queen would have just rolled her eyes and got a hold of Luna's head, before smashing it into the ground, knocking her unconscious. "Not the way I would have done it, but still a way," said Rarity when she looked over the princess and then up to Chrysalis.

Meanwhile in the normally so quiet town of Ponyville had Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie all met each other at town's square. They had become rather worried about something. Rarity was nowhere to be found and nopony knew where she could have gone off to. "Where is that mare?" Twilight asked to herself, but also to the lot of them.

"If we knew that, this wasn't needed sugarcube," the cowgirl replied down to earth.

"She is probably just sitting somewhere collecting her thoughts, I see her doing it every so often," spoke Rainbow in her usual cocky voice. She may have had a point though.

"Yes, you see her then, but have you seen her lately on any of the spots she usually is?" the mulberry unicorn asked in return. Her violet rimmed eyes found their rest on the pegasus.

"Uhm, no," the pegasus returned before she rubbed the back of her head. She was cornered.

"My point exactly."

"Maybe she is on, uhm, vacation?" Fluttershy brought forth in her usual quiet toned voice.

"Not a bad idea, Shy, we all need a vacation from time to time, I just hope that wherever she is, she can party!" Pinkie replied just before she began to bounce around at the idea.

Twilight gently shook her head. She rose it up towards the skies, willing to inspect them. Though she came to a surprising result. The skies became slow but sure darker the more time progressed. Out of curiosity she asked flat out. "Hey Rainbow, is it supposed to rain today?"

The cyan pegasus looked up and her expression changed to a rather confusing one. "No, it is supposed to be sunny all week. I don't get this. But these, aren't normal clouds of rain, this is something else, unless it's an experiment from Cloudsdale of course," she replied to Twilight.

But the more Twilight gazed upon it, the more she noticed something odd about them. She saw how lightning was created with green bolts. The mare began to mumble loud enough for everypony to hear it. "Dark magic... More correctly, changelings," she said with a confident tone.

"C-C-Changelings?" Fluttershy asked while she shivered in fear already.

"What do we do now sugarcube?" asked Applejack. Her attention turned to the skies as well.

Pinkie just bounced around and looked at the green flashes every once and awhile. "Oh! Pretty!"

"We have to go to Canterlot, talk to the princesses. It is our only hope on finding any form of light in this matter as a whole," the mulberry unicorn said to them all. She turned her attention to the castle that was clearly visible in the distance. The place that hopefully held the answers.

"Wait, wasn't Rarity announced as some sort of ambassador between us and them? Maybe she's in the castle as well," the rainbow maned pegasus said upon realizing the fact.

"A mighty fine observation, Rainbow, where are we'll waiting on? Let's go girls," the blond maned cowgirl spoke. "Let's see what we can find out there!"

"To Canterlot it is then!" said Twilight.

Rainbow and Pinkie nodded without a doubt while Applejack stood next to Twilight. Eventually gave Fluttershy in to the deeds that were needed to be done. Each of them made their way home first in order to pack needed things before meeting again on the train station. From where they would head out to Canterlot. To the castle and its princesses and hopefully, their missing friend.


	7. Deceptions and false promises

Within the walls of the castle of the princesses, there were more and more changelings that appeared. The guards were soon overwhelmed but they were unable to raise the alarm. Some of them didn't even know what was going on and were therefore left alone by a simple knockout blow.

"Hmhmhm, everything is working as planned my princess," said Chrysalis when she watched some of the events happening. The scenery that was given to her through the windows was something that was terrifyingly breathtaking for her.

"Yes my dear, everything," added Rarity in a faked, loving tone. They both walked up to the throne and dropped their bodies down on it. What followed were their lips that met each other once more. The motions made had resulted in a deep and lustful kiss from both sides. Yet the love was being drained from the one, was fed to the other. Something that made the kiss even more intense as the queen wrapped her tongue around Rarity's who stared lovingly into her green eyes.

"I love you so much, my princess," Chrysalis said softly while ever so gently breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, my queen," lied the unicorn in that same tone.

A couple of the elite changeling marched into the room and began to undo princess Celestia and Luna from their horseshoes, crests and crowns. "Bring them to the deepest dungeon and let them rot." Rarity demanded in cold blood.

The elites bowed and took the unconscious Celestia and Luna from the throne room and into the Canterlot dungeons. There they would be locked up for good, never to be looked at again.

Chrysalis couldn't resist it and went down with them. She would also keep her children in tone. There were some of the changelings that buzzed and wanted to bite the both of them. But the queen made them not too as that pleasure was reserved for somepony else. They brought the princesses deep into the Canterlot dungeon. A place where light never shined down and only the fire of the torches illuminated the area.

In the end had they reached the cells and one of the changelings opened a heavy iron barred cell door. The ones that held Luna hung her up by all four of her hooves by the chains on the ceiling and ground and covered her horn and mouth with slime which slowly began to harden out.

The same happened with Celestia, who got hung up in a opposite cell. After they were done they closed the door and buzzed of joy, after which they returned to their princess who was waiting for them, accompanied by Chrysalis.

But when they came back into the throne room, there awaited them a pleasant surprise. On the throne sat Luna, but this Luna was just a little different. The queen saw through the disguise.

"Hmhmhm. Very good my love. You just look like the princess of the moon," said Chrysalis to the mare. Just moments afterwards would Rarity have changed back to her pony form.

"Why thank you," replied the changeling unicorn still in the same voice as Luna.

"Change back please, we shall stay like this for a couple days and then reveal ourselves. Scaring the land for eternity," added Chrysalis. The plan for deception had been seeded then.

Rarity erupted again in white flames and changed herself once again into Luna. She matched her in form and size. Chrysalis changed herself into Celestia and took place on the throne. A couple of the elite changelings changed into Royal Guards and guard the queen and her princess. "Everything is working as planned, my love," said Chrysalis just before she gave Rarity a kiss on her lips.

After a long kiss Rarity broke it before wrapping her tongue around the string of saliva while she started to speak in a seducing tone. "As it should my love."

In the meantime had the train arrived in Canterlot with a screeching hold. Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie all left it. A cloud of steam left the engine before being shut.

"Alright girls, we need to go to the castle, with double pace," the mulberry unicorn said to them all. But before she went, she had a peek to the darkened skies.

"I agree with egghead over here, this is not normal in any way," Rainbow replied who spread her wings. The pegasus was eager to take off, to fly towards the castle and get the information.

"Hold your hooves here, partner. We have to walk to it," the cowgirl said just before she gently punched the side of the pegasus, "remember? Or did ya forget?"

"And? That was never a problem for you!" she returned in an annoyed tone. The tension between the two was close to breaking point and the three other ponies knew that all too well.

"Can we just go?" asked Pinkie happily. She was eager, willing to go already and solve it all.

"Uhm... Do we, really have too?" Fluttershy asked with care. It was in the hope not to break anything. Though the tension had already been cut, a long time ago by every one of them.

Twilight rolled her eyes under a soft sigh after she caught those words and followed it up by a growl or utter annoyance. "Yes, Fluttershy, we have to go. Now move everypony!"

All of them were a bit surprised by this little eruption but then turned to a gallop pace through Canterlot to the castle. Fluttershy made the mistake to gaze upon the black clouds which resulted in her galloping faster to run into the center of the group.

"Your majesties, miss Sparkle and her friends are here, they want to see the both of you with urge," a changed royal guard spoke. He had walked up to the changed Chrysalis and Rarity without a bow.

"Let them enter, guard, I am interested in what they have to tell," Chrysalis replied to him.

"As you wish, your majesty." The guard then made a respectful bow and trotted back to the door to let them all five in. They all wandered in at a slow pace. Mesmerized by both the beauty and scale of the throne room, none could believe it even though they had been there more than once. Yet when they stood before the throne, they all bowed deeply before the fake princesses.

"Rise back up, my faithful student and tell what you want to tell. Me and my sister are interested in your words," the fake Celestia spoke to her. Chrysalis had mimic even the tone of her.

Twilight and the rest indeed rose back up. It would be the unicorn that spoke her words. "Princess, you obviously have seen black cloud with the green lighting. An army of changelings is on the move and probably will attack Canterlot. Next to that, our good friend Rarity has not returned from her last departure," were the ones that she brought forth. Troublesome words they were.

Chrysalis only sighed just before Rarity –while being disguised as Luna– took over the word. She had a lot more experience with the five of them. She could anticipate what would come next from them. "Yes, we have seen the cloud of them, but with the current treaty uphold every day, what is their reason to charge us? No problems have occurred involving changelings since the beginning of the treaty. And I am quite sure Rarity will return someday soon. But I must ask the five of you to leave now. We are both very tired and my sister is heading off to bed soon," she said.

The five mares nodded to the explanation given to them and turned themselves around to depart without a question. "Thank you for your time, princesses," returned Twilight to the mare of the night. She turned her head back and gave off a warm smile to them. The guard guided them back out of the throne room and closed the door behind them, sealing the room from the world.

"Ah still don't like it though, Twilight," the cowgirl shared with them. But only after the door to the throne room had been closed and they wandered out of the castle.

"I don't like it either, but something tells me, something was wrong, the whole fact princess Luna took word, against me, is not normal," the mulberry unicorn replied while a thoughtful look could be found in her eyes. Something just didn't add up in her mind.

"Come on, Twilight, you saw how tired the princess was, what do you expect, she was too tired to talk, that is why Luna spoke for her," answered Rainbow on the matter. She hovered next to them thanks to her wings. Even though she was right, it still wasn't falling right for the others.

"Uhm, are you sure, you don't, see the whole situation, wrong?" said Fluttershy with a shy tone to her voice. The words were just so quiet, that nopony else had heard them being spoken.

"You knew what would be funny? If the changelings had taken over without us knowing it and that that were actually changelings in disguise," giggled Pinkie to herself. She was clearly not understanding the urge of the situation though. Yet she was the one who may have cracked the case where the others were left blind.

"Pinkie... That's..." And then did Twilight fell silent. The unicorn just stopped dead in her track. All of the sudden did everything began to make sense in her mind all of the sudden. "We need to return, now! Come on everypony!" Twilight almost yelled to them all. She rose on her hind legs and kicked the air a couple of times. In a split second had she turned herself around in order to gallop back to the throne room. Everypony was confused by the change of events and wondered just what was going to happen. Yet they couldn't just let her go out on her own. Applejack and Fluttershy managed to catch up and galloped aside Twilight whereas Rainbow flew over them. Pinkie on the other end, she just bounced aside them like always.

"Hmhmhm, they believed that story on the spot my love. But I really must depart, will you keep guard of the night my love? Then we shall progress with our plan tomorrow morning," Chrysalis said as her eyes fell upon the descending sun.

"Goodnight my dear, I shall guard the night for today," the changed Rarity spoke with a grin. The queen nodded and left the throne for the warm comforts of a bed and blanket. But when Chrysalis left, Rarity stood up from the throne and went to the balcony. There she allowed her eyes to fall upon the land, admiring it deeply. It was hers then. The whole of Equestria, was at her hooves.

Chrysalis changed herself back to her normal form through the flames. It happened just after she had entered the celestial sleeping chamber. Her eyes and just looked over it that was present. A room with a bed that was big enough to hold Celestia, a lot of letters from students or just letter with kind words, a view over the garden and on the wall were pictures of Luna and Celestia stood before her. She looked at it and slowly her eyes got filled with rage as her mouth began to twitch.

"I will kill you, Celestia, you caused my children more pain than anypony else even did!" she almost yelled while charging up her horn and fired a couple blasts across the room destroying some of the belongings in the room. Chrysalis turned around and without a warning she just left the bedroom left the bedroom and went down, deep down into the dungeons. Looking for one pony in particular. One being for whom she had gotten more hatred than anything else.


	8. Death comes for all

Celestia slowly opened her eyes once again after she came back from the sudden blast. And with the situation as it was, she came by slowly and carefully inspected her miserable situation. Almost within the first minute she saw it was hopeless because there was no way out. Her horn couldn't perform any magic spells, her mouth covered and hung up by her hooves. She looked out to the other cell and saw Luna. The elder sister began to shed tears and desperately tried to find a mental connection with her sister.

_Luna, I know you can hear me sister, please, answer back_, thought Celestia deep.

_Yes...yes I hear you sister... I fear, I fear for the worst... We are cut off from our magic and we can not escape this place... I am afraid Tia, I am scared_, replied Luna softly in thought.

_I know you are sister, but we need to stay together for this. If we, or one of us gives up, our land is doomed_, thought Celestia in order to comfort her a little.

_I am scared sister... I truly am_, was all Luna could respond with before her tears took over.

_Stay strong my sister, stay strong. _

_Hmhmhm, empty words from a fallen princess_, thought another voice all the sudden. _Did you miss me?_

_Chrysalis_, was all Celestia could think as the voice burrowed itself into her mind.

The eyes of Chrysalis began to light up from the shadows. Then she stepped out of it herself. Her body wandering right in between the cells of the ex-princesses. "You two are my prisoners, and I have a fitting punishment for you two. Under the new regime of queen Chrysalis and princess Rarity I hereby sentence you to the heaviest punishment. The punishment of death itself," the changeling spoke just before she brutally broke the mental connection between the royal sisters.

The queen opened the door of Celestia her cell and walked up to her. She looked at the hanged mare and showed her deadly fangs in their full glory. Then she bit into the left lower foreleg of the princess. Chrysalis was clearly enjoying it. "This toxin will kill you both slowly and painfully. And your little sister, gets the same treatment. You both can't do anything about it!" Chrysalis said in a tone of dark pleasure. After which she gently stroked the face of the defeated alicorn of the day.

But then her eyes noticed that some blood was leaving the created wound and just couldn't resist it and began to lick it up. her snake like tongue burning over the skin of the mare. "Hmm, tastes perfect," she spoke under a grin.

The queen left the cell for what it was and closed the door but opened the door leading to Luna's cell. "Luna, you shall undergo the same punishment," she spoke and made it a quick one. Almost in an instant had she bit Luna in the same place. The queen licked up the blood that was being spilled from the wounds. The changeling left her at peace and closed the door again. "In about three days, you two, will be history," the queen spoke in a stone cold voice as she left back up, to the celestial sleeping chamber to get her rest.

Meanwhile in the throne room, Rarity just grinned like a fool at her new land. She slowly changed back to her new form, with the white mane and tail, white grayish eyes and black exoskeleton.

"I do not care if she doesn't want to see us, I need to speak to her, now!" demanded Twilight by the entrance of the throne room to one of the guards.

"I am sorry, miss Sparkle, but there are no visitors allowed at this hour," replied the guard who didn't move even one bit. Twilight rolled her eyes and did a step back. Her horn charged itself up and she zapped the poor stallion. Almost instantly he dropped to the ground and some of them thought he was dead. While in reality, he was only put to a deep sleep.

"Before you all ask, I do not know what will happen," the unicorn said to them. Then she had turned back around to her friends. She was ready to barge into the throne room.

"Now, can we finally go?" the cyan coated pegasus replied in an annoyed tone.

"Here we go partner," replied Applejack with a smirk. She took position by the door and kicked it with her powerful hind legs. In reaction were the doors flung wide open.

"Who dares to interrupt the princess of the night at this hour!?" Rarity replied in anger under the sound of the door. But then her eyes quickly fell upon who were standing in the door opening there was a shock that went through her. She took a quick refuge behind the throne before anypony could see her as their eyes had to be adjusted to the darkness of the room.

They all five walked in Applejack was the first to speak. "What in, Ah thought Ah heard a voice," she remarked to them. She even tried to recollect her mind on the matter.

"Where is the princess, Twilight?" Rainbow asked a bit wondering to the situation.

"Uhm, c-can we go? She is not here," the grayish yellow coated pegasus yelped up.

"She is just playing hide and seek!" replied Pinkie.

"I, I am indeed playing hide and seek, sort of," said a familiar voice from behind the throne.

"Rarity!?" each of them said in choir. Surprise and bafflement had managed to strike them.

The mare jumped up on the throne and looked like the white mare with the purple manes and tail. "Yes. It is me, you have no idea... You have no idea what she, what she was planning to do with me," Rarity she spoke to them. Though soon after that had she faked a fainting. It resulted in her falling off the throne, appearing to be knocked out. All of the mares ran up to Rarity trying to wake her up but the unicorn didn't move at all.

"Come on Rarity, please wake up," Fluttershy almost whimpered while gently nudging the side of the mare. Everything was done in an attempt to wake her.

"Everypony, stand back, I am going to try something," said Twilight to them. Moments later had she charged up her horn. She was ready to zap Rarity there and then.

Each of them backed away as Twilight gave her a shock. The white unicorn shook up and gasped for air. "What in... How?" was all that she could say.

Twilight explained everything to Rarity who tried to be as surprised as possible, on what she succeeded very well. "Leave, leave me here, I want to solve this, myself with, with her," the ivory unicorn spoke up. The determination that had gotten in her eyes was a big enough clue for them.

"Are ya sure sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

Rarity simply gave her a nod. "I know how to stand myself in a fight, Applejack." Without any further questioning did the five mares leave the throne room in order for her to face her fears, or so they thought.

Because when they left, the unicorn sighed deep and changed back to her changeling form. She took again place on the throne. Rarity only had to get rid of one last thing. _Chrysalis_ herself had to leave. She created a small flame of blue fire on her hooves and got a little lost in the waving flames. "With that creature gone, I have the most powerful army in the world and with me already at the throne, I can rule no matter how I want. I never loved her, she was just a pawn in my game. I already have full control over the swarm." The mare gained a devilish grin below her muzzle. The little flame extinct itself and she laid down on her hooves, ready to catch some sleep for the night.

The feelings of excitement she was going through, added up with the madness that she had received from her transformation, one that had changed her even further. Gone was the lovable pony that everypony knew her as. All that was left over from her was a tyrant with a velvet glove. The other side which Rarity had used to seduce the stallions and have her way with them was multiplied by ten times to say the least. Insanity, anger and desire for control flew through her veins. And the most dangerous part was the fact that she loved it.

The next morning woke Chrysalis up in a burn marked bedroom and smiled upon the sight. "The princess of the sun and moon, have fallen by my hooves. No, by the hooves of me and my love!" Her eyes then turned over to look out of the window and caught the wonderful sight. The dark cloud reached as far as the eye could reach with green lighting in it every once and awhile, "Hmhmhm, perfect as planned." She made no time go to waste though. The queen she refreshed herself and went to the throne room looking for her precious unicorn. Her creation, her Rarity.

Meanwhile in throne room itself was the mare making everything ready for breakfast. Something that mostly meant commanding the drones that had changed into guards to make everything ready for her. But there was a very sharp knife that was being placed by each of the plates and the grayish white maned ex-unicorn took place at the finished table. While she sat down, her eyes overlooked everything to see if everything was there. "Good...very good. Now bow before your princess before you leave her at peace," she said after her inspection.

The changed guards looked at each other and Rarity rolled her eyes. She charged up her horn in a bright green aura and made them bow before her forcefully.

Not much later Chrysalis stepped in the room. "My, my, somepony woke up early today." She walked up to Rarity and gave her a kiss on the lips, "How are you doing, my love?"

Rarity returned the kiss ever so lovingly before pointing to a seat for the queen. "I am doing great actually. I didn't had any problem tonight. Did you know that the sun and the moon rise and lower on their own? No need for magic to do it all," returned the mare to her with a smile.

The queen broke the kiss and took place while erupting out in laughter. "They were never needed to do that job!? That is the joke of the age my love! It truly is." Chrysalis wiped her tears away from her laughter and started to eat her breakfast. Rarity just looked as loving as ever to her as she began eat her breakfast as well.

After a while they both finished their breakfast and Rarity plopped back on the throne like it was nothing. Chrysalis however, began to fly a little around the room looking out the windows. "Hmhmhm, our land, is being ruled by two beautiful mares," she said just before she landed on the throne. There where she began to cuddle the white maned changeling.

"So what are the royal duties for today, my love?" asked Rarity with a seductive glance.

"Hmhmhm, let's start with this," said Chrysalis to her. She closed her eyes and began to kiss Rarity deep on the lips. The mare kissed deeply back, allowing her tongue to slip into the mouth the Chrysalis, who began to play with it. The queen looked ever so lovingly into the white grayish rims of Rarity who was staring back into the beautiful green rims of her.

"Shall we..?" she asked under a deep grin as she broke the kiss ever so gently. Rarity nodded as a small green light appeared in the lower parts of the queen her body, who only grinned deeper and deeper.

The mare herself took position as her hind legs opened themselves what the revealed the sweet marehood that she had. The extended part of Chrysalis began to nuzzle the lower lips of the princess, who already let go a soft moan upon feeling it. After a little nuzzling took the queen her mare tightly in her forelegs as she spoke ever so seducing towards her. "You have been bad my mare. And therefore, you shall be punished, severely."

Rarity replied in to same tone as her eyelids closed themselves halfway, beginning to stare into her eyes. "What shall the punishment be, my queen?"

"This," returned Chrysalis under a grin. Then she thrust it into the vaginal tube of Rarity.

The mare squeezed her parts tight together. Her hind legs managed to wrap themselves around the thrusting queen under a moan in pleasure. But as Chrysalis kept thrusting, she lustfully began to kiss the mare again. A mare who kissed back in the same manner. They both released moans of pure pleasure while more thrusts happened, truly enjoying themselves on the throne.

After a small amount of time had passed, they both broke the kiss under a deep panting and heavy blush as the Queen couldn't hold herself anymore. "I am about to..."

Before she could speak any further did Rarity interrupt her as she spoke under a grin. "Go ahead my queen, my body is ready." Chrysalis let go a soft chuckle as she kept thrusting her body, rubbing the extended part against the warm flesh of Rarity's vaginal tube. The queen closed her eyes while doing so, waiting for the juices to flow.

Through the moans and pleasurable thrusting had Rarity managed to levitate the sharp knife from the table and carefully brought it over to the back of Chrysalis and pointed its deadly blade towards her. The moment was nigh as the queen came and squirted all her juices into the mare under a loud moan of pure pleasure. But while the warm juices filled her body, Rarity jammed the blade into the back of the queen without mercy. "G-Goodbye, my pawn," she spoke under the pants.

Upon the words spoken, Chrysalis didn't even look up strange as she though it to be a joke. A joke that became a painful reality as the sharp pain of the blade went through her body. Chrysalis slowly looked at Rarity while being able to remove her extended part out of her virginal tube as her eyes only questioned. "Why my, princess?" she brought out under her breath.

"I never loved you, you were just a pawn in my game the whole time. I have Equestria now, for my own! Yet you were too blinded by love to see I was using you. You see, you are worthless to me now, and I need to make sure I don't hold, loose ends," said Rarity under a soft pant while she tried to catch up with her breath. She just jammed the knife even further into Chrysalis her body. The expression on her face changed into a cold one. The queen screamed in pure pain before the knife cut through her spinal cord before it was removed, which was even more painful.

Rarity give her one last kiss on the nose before speaking in an ice cold voice. "Goodbye." A few moments later Chrysalis died due to the heavy blood loss. All the guards in the throne room turned back to their true changeling shape while beginning to buzz towards Rarity. Some even dared to attack her. But any attack was simply nullified as she commanded the drones to keep themselves silent as she began to speak her words.

"My children, the old queen has fallen by the hooves of the princess, meaning I am the new queen. Each of you miserable drones shall obey me, and me alone! For I am your queen now. I am the queen of the swarm, the ruler of Equestria!" she spoke with a crazy joy in her voice. Right after those words had she made each of the changelings in the room bow before her. Though some were clean up the throne from the blood that belonged to Chrysalis.

"Her body you may consume for your own needs," she said to them all. The mare then took place back on the throne and kicked the dead body off of it. A small group rushed over and began to feast on it. They nearly killed each other for the meat of her body.

Rarity just smiled at the sight before she pointed to two drones. "You two, go to Ponyville and get my sister here and place her in the pod." They first looked at each other in a questioning look before bowing and making their departure in the search for Sweetie Belle.

She demanded two drones to look in the cells of the ex-princesses, they also bowed and left hovering slightly above the ground. But when they came back up, they had bad news. Chrysalis had injected them with a neurotoxin and they were dying slowly, the effects were irreversible. "Smart mare... But since she can't suffer her punishment, you two will!" said Rarity in response. She looked cold to the two drones who looked at each other and gulped loudly, fearing the worst possible thing.

The horn of the mare began to shine in its green coloring as the blood of the two drones slowly began to boil to its cooking point. The drones cringed and buzzed loudly in pain the more their blood cooked. They suffered for five long, agonizing minutes before their blood cooled down again.

"I need good clothing for my new function. Melt the crests and crowns. Forge them into a crown and chest piece like princess Platinum once wore when she roamed the lands. And don't you dare to forget the fur cape!" she demanded. Some drones went away while Rarity looked to her land. "It's time to rule this land as it always was supposed to have been. Yet they need to know. I need a writer, now!" And soon enough, a drone holding a quill and piece of paper appeared before her.

"Good, now write down my exact words," she said before coughing a couple times and then spoke up once again. "Dear citizens of Equestria, the old princesses have failed you in ruling this land, they are too kind and casual. They were no royals anymore. But times have changed and your land will be ruled by new hooves. One that raises the sun and moon every day. One what will take good care for each of you." And the name of the new ruler was: _queen Rarity_. The drone bowed and then departed to spread the message through all of Equestria.

Hours later, when the sun was setting once again, had the drones who went to make the new clothes returned after some time and bowed deeply before Rarity who gazed at them. "Show them to me," she simply said and the drones showed a perfect crown and chest piece. "You did a good job. Now, crown me as the true ruler."

The drone with chest piece walked up to her and did it around her neck. It made sure that everything was perfectly placed around her. The drone then bowed and left the throne. Then the drone with the crown walked up and placed it on her head. Rarity took a deep breath and changed into her pony self, "Much, much better this way." All of the changelings bowed deep before her and the message was spread through the land. Those who wanted to resist against the new regime, were more than welcome to try. The changelings would sniff out each form of resistance with ease. And she would crush it, at least that was the plan.


	9. Planning the future

With the passage of some time had the drones found the little Sweetie Belle. Through about the same tricks as Rarity, had they managed to bring her over to the castle. She was brought into the room only a day after the crowning of Rarity and her emerald green eyes looked shocked upon the sight. "Sis..? What..? Why..?" was all that Sweetie could bring out upon the sights her eyes caught. Yet what they caught was the ivory coated unicorn, instead of the changeling she actually was.

The unicorn walked up to her sister while she spoke both soft and kind. "Sister, soon, you will rule along my side as a true princess. I only ask you, to sleep for a couple days." The filly was not willing to disappoint her elder sister in any way. Though the decision was hard to make for her. Yet in the end she nodded and together they walked into a side room of the throne room where a pod was installed. Even stronger, it was the same pod that changed the unicorn. "Enter the pod, and we shall rule together as sisters."

"I... I am not sure sis," the filly said before she looked to Rarity who began to tear up slightly.

"Please Sweetie, accept my gift for you. I can make you, so much more than you ever could dream of," she brought out. The white filly let out a deep sigh before walking up to the pod and made herself comfortable in it. The pod closed and raised to the ceiling. "I will see you in a few days again, my princess," said Rarity to her. She wiped the tears away. Then went back to the throne.

The unicorn mare didn't had to move the sun and the moon anymore. After princess Celestia and Luna passed away, the moon and sun had begun to move on their own. It almost seemed like as if their souls had taken place in them. She didn't had much to do. Though she fulfilled her dream and left the tailor life, Rarity had become more than she ever thought to be. And how? One simple encounter had changed her whole life. The unicorn ruled over the land with an iron yet elegant hoof, not planning to change back to her changeling form anytime soon.

She had everything that she wanted from her life. All of those marvelous thrills and utter excitement. But she didn't knew her limits anymore. Ever since that encounter with Chrysalis, her borders had been lost in the realm of space and time. And that was a truly dangerous combination.

After a couple of days the new finally did reach Ponyville where Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were all sitting in Twilight's library. The unicorn read the letter out loud for them all. "The name of the new ruler is, queen Rarity!?" spoke Twilight with disbelief in her own voice.

"Rarity!?" was all the others could bring out. None could believe the facts as they were.

"That backstabbing mare... Ah'll give her a lesson she will not forget," spoke Applejack in anger. She slammed her hoof into the table before only growls left her mouth.

"Not only you, Applejack, I want a slice of it as well," added Rainbow. Who's rage could be seen in her eyes. She was willing to put Rarity out of commission if she had to.

"But, why, why does Rarity such a thing..? It is not like her at all..." Fluttershy just couldn't wrap her head around it all.

"Normally, I would agree on a party, but for this... We need to bring her back to earth!" the pink earth pony spoke in anger. Everyponies attention turned to Pinkie and they all rose an eyebrow to her words. "What? Nopony takes over and gets away with it!" she added with a shrug.

"Pinkie does have a point. But what is our plan of attack. I mean, she has an entire army behind her!" Twilight said while her expression changed to a worried one.

"Ah know, we just buck our way in!" replied Applejack. She slammed her hoof on the table again, causing cracks to appear in the wood below. She huffed out a small cloud of steam afterwards.

"How about support from the air?" asked Rainbow with eager in her voice.

"We need both ground and air support. If there is any resistance that is," spoke Twilight thoughtful. Where the others were just making blind charges, Twilight took it a bit easier.

"Can't we just go and make a plan up as we go?" said Pinkie. She was eager to leave as well.

Twilight thought for a bit more but they conflicted against each other before she just said her final words on the matter. "Forget it, we go. Everypony, saddle up." The unicorn was the first one who began to grab her gear. She packed everything that was needed for the journey.

Each of the friends rushed back home in order to pack and soon enough the all were back at the entrance of the tree house, waiting for the mulberry mare herself. Twilight did left her home a couple seconds later and allowed her eyes to fall on her four friends."Everypony ready? Then we go." she asked while looking at each of her so beloved friends. All four of the mares nodded and they began on their journey to Canterlot and their so called 'queen'.

Meanwhile in Canterlot had Rarity made some adjustments to the throne room to make it more to her personal liking. Purple curtains and a new throne on top of the old one where she always would sit on. She looked at the sight before her. The whole throne room was made exactly as she wanted it. The mare began to smirk a little but one of the drones bowed before her, catching her attention. "I hope you have news for me," spoke Rarity towards the drone. One who began to buzz back to her.

"I see... So my old friends are coming for a visit? I say let them come. In the meantime, keep an eye out on my little sister. And don't fail me or it's your head you'll be looking after," replied Rarity. She positioned herself a bit more comfortable before she waited for her 'friends' to arrive.

Another drone brought a couple letters were brought in and Rarity read all of them carefully. "Ugh... Bla, bla, bla, is that all these ponies can write to me?" she spoke in an annoyed voice. Her horn charged up in the aura of green magic as the letters simply caught fire. "Offer, denied."

"Can't this train more any faster!?" Applejack grumbled highly annoyed. Everything just went too slow for her liking. Time was running out and she knew that. But the train took its time.

"Easy here, Applejack, it is going as fast as it can," responded Twilight. She then placed a hoof on Applejack's shoulder. All of it was done in the hope to comfort her.

"That backstabbing mare shall taste mah hooves when Ah'm there. Because after all these years of being our friend, she just turned us the back, just like that," the cowgirl replied to the unicorn. She had slowly came back to her senses but was still angry about it all.

"Twi, I don't want to disturb you but, this, is not normal!" Those words were spoken by a terrified Rainbow Dash. She started to tremble in pure fear while glanced out of the window.

"Let me see, Rain, bow... Oh no... What has she done!" was all Twilight could say before shaking in fear herself.

The rest looked outside as well and saw Canterlot under a massive dark cloud with green lightning coming down from it every once and awhile. The train rolled in the station and they made their way to the palace as fast as they could. Once again they stood before the humongous castle. But everything was quiet, a little too quiet for their liking. "No guards, no ponies... No changelings," said Twilight to them all. She inspected the exterior a bit further, looking for any sign of life.

"I don't like this, but we got to go inside," said Rainbow. She was off to the inside of the castle in the distance. They had to put an end to it before it was too late, if there was still time.

Everypony else galloped behind her and they hold their eyes open any surprise ambushes. But as they were making their way through the main hall, the silence was eerie, almost creepy as the lights were dimmed and the lightning strikes green.

"It is far too quiet everywhere! I can't take the silence well!" the pegasus suddenly yelled through the halls as she slowly went crazy of the eerie silence.

"Keep it together, Rainbow. We are going straight to the throne room," said Twilight as she started to gallop to it.

Pinkie was being herself and she separated herself from the group. She began to do some exploring on her own. The more she wandered off, the more she lost track of her friends. That was before just losing them entirely out of sight. When Twilight began to do a head count, it became obvious they missed the pink mare and she looked everywhere from her position to find her.

"Pinkie! Get back here this instant!" Applejack yelled through the many halls.

Much to everypony's surprise bounced Pinkie Pie happily back to them as if nothing had happened. "Sorry, but I just had to take a look over there. Where to now?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight placed her hoof in her face and sighed before she spoke in an annoyed tone. "Just where do you think a ruler of a land would be in her own castle?"

"Oh," was all Pinkie said and she bounced happily around the group.

"Ah sometimes just don't get her," whispered Applejack gently to the yellow pegasus. She was hoping it would calm her fires of rage down a little bit. Not much, but enough to think straight.

"She is special, in her own way," replied Fluttershy under a small smile.

"Ah suppose you have a point there, sugarcube," Applejack returned. Her eyes fell upon to the bouncing Pinkie for another moment.


	10. So close, yet so far away

In the throne room had the drone who had to inspect on Sweetie returned with good news which he buzzed to Rarity as he bowed. "Good. Now leave me alone, but stand ready. I hear our guests are coming closer with the minute," she said to them all. Every other changelings flew up to hide in the darkness ceiling in silence. There they would simply be hiding in plain sight.

"It must be here somewhere... Wait, look, there it is!" Rainbow said before came in flying through the open doors. With one last loop had she landed right in the middle of the room. The rest entered as well and saw a near bored to death Rarity in the throne, smirking clearly.

"Well, well, well, look who have come to stop me... My old, friends," said the queen of Equestria. The smirk on her face turned into a downright evil smile, "I would love to see you try."

"Rarity! This is not like you! What has happened to you?" asked Twilight clueless. She stood ready to charge if the situation called for it. Twilight didn't wanted to, but would if she was forced.

"What happened to me? Well, I just was bored of my old life and I had to, spread out my wings, so to say. And rose to my true potential!" answered Rarity as she jumped off her throne and walked down the steps to ground level.

"But that still doesn't explain the changelings! Where is Chrysalis?" Twilight asked then. She had another, more careful look around the room.

Rarity chuckled and replied with a sick joy in her voice. "Chrysalis was blinded by love... I am the queen of the changelings, I am the queen of Equestria itself!"

"Ya're blinded girl, blinded by your own desires!" yelled Applejack to her.

"Hmhmhm, Applejack, I am not blinded. I am seeing it very clearly. Something you all should do as well," said Rarity just before she walked back to her throne, "I rule this land, and I rule it to my hoof. I can let you all killed by an instant. So don't give me a reason to do such a thing. Not yet."

"Rarity, you have lost your mind! They say I am the insane one, but it was you who was that all along!" said Pinkie who jumped forward and growled towards Rarity.

The unicorn simply rose an eyebrow to this as she spoke in a regal voice. "Hold Pinkie." And much to everyponies surprise, the pink mare obeyed her and sat down in her behind, blinking to the white mare who fixed her crown a little. "Down." And Pinkie just lied down on her hooves on the floor. "Good girl."

The others looked at each other and were surprised by this. Applejack scratched herself behind her head as both Rainbow and Fluttershy their mouths fell open and Twilight only blinked before saying. "What..? How..?"

"Simple actually, I'm her queen as well. I can make you all do the same if I want, but Pinkie here... Is one of my children. Reveal yourself."

Pinkie nodded and erupted in a burst of green fire, only to reveal it was a changeling. "Where is the real Pinkie then!?" asked Rainbow in anger. She wanted to know where her friend had been.

"Don't you worry and look behind you!" replied Rarity in the same tone.

Everypony looked behind them to see the real Pinkie Pie in the door opening looking at them before blinking gently. "You could have told me you went here, I lost you all by the entrance. Remember when I went a little off to explore?" the pink mare said with a smile on her face.

"Just come here, Pinkie," Twilight snarled towards her. Pinkie then happily bounced over to them and they all turned back to Rarity. "It's time to end this, once and for all."

"You were... You were the most, generous pony, we have ever met, and look at you now... A big, meany," said Fluttershy with teary eyes. She turned her attention to the unicorn with those eyes.

"Oh, I still am generous, darling, but they don't leave me a choice. But I shall give you an option. Either join me, or face an inescapable fate. Make your choice," said Rarity and soon after that did the changelings slowly crawl down from the ceiling as they were creeping up to the five ponies.

But before the assault could begin, one of the drones walked up to Rarity and buzzed something in her ear. It was something that resulted in her smirking. "Hold!" she said and every changeling stood their ground. "There is somepony I want to introduce you all too. Bring her forward, reveal her."

A changeling went into a side room and brought back a filly like figure. The figure was placed before Rarity and it slowly uncurled itself. What was revealed was a school-aged filly with a white exoskeleton and very light green and blue accompanied by a darker green color in her mane and tail. Its eyes opened in order to reveal the green and blue colored irises. It was just wrong, terribly wrong.

"My little princess. How was your slumber?" asked Rarity kindly to the figure.

"I had a very good slumber, sister," the figure said in an all too familiar voice crack.

"Sweetie Belle!?" yelled all of the mares in choir. Once again were they baffled on the spot.

"Rarity! How could you that to your own sister!?" yelled Twilight to her. She had been preparing herself to just charge the madmare. No more mercy would be shown towards her.

"Simple, the way I was made. Sweetie, please move out of the way," Rarity said to them and her sister. Who then did a couple steps aside. The filly walked up to the throne and sat there, waiting what would happen. The unicorn mare would have erupted out in green flames. She would have revealed her changeling form to them all. The one true form she had. Everypony gasped at the sight.

"You are a changeling, Rarity!" was all Rainbow could bring out. She was hit by the shock of the situation. Her eyes even had a hard time to believe if it was real or not.

"No... Not you... You above all..." Fluttershy brought forth. She curled up into a ball, Pinkie tried to comfort her, but it wasn't doing a good job.

"Would you tell us what happened?" asked Twilight in a curious manner, but pointed her horn towards the, in her eyes, creature.

"Simple Twilight, Chrysalis made me this way. I made Sweetie this way. Keep in mind that I am only half changeling," explained Rarity to them. She didn't even fear the other unicorn's power.

"Half? What has happened to the princesses anyway?" asked Rainbow.

This question made Rarity angry though. "Those two were never worthy of ruling this land! I wanted to make them feel the pain. But Chrysalis destroyed that plan with her toxin. Yes, they are dead. And with their death, the sun and the moon move on their own now!" she countered, angry.

After hearing that was it Twilight who collapsed on her hooves. She had burst out in tears. "Why Rarity... Why did you had to kill them? They were always sweet to us... And now, they are gone!" Rarity just stood there, glaring stone cold as the others tried to comfort Twilight.

"How could ya, Rarity. Ya know how much they mean for us, for all of us," said Applejack.

"They did not die by my hooves, they died by Chrysalis her hooves. Which got a payment as well I assure you that," said Rarity stone and stone cold. "But the five of you, still haven't made up your mind about my choice, either join me, or die yourself."

Everypony looked up to the mare and gazed her in the eyes. In her eyes, she was gone, the Rarity they knew and loved, was dead and replaced by this monster. "Ah would rather die than joining ya!" said Applejack who stood up and stand tall against Rarity.

"So, cowgirl, you are going to put up a fight? I give you ten seconds to re-think your option here, otherwise I let them charge," said Rarity who slowly began to count the seconds away.

Applejack was confident as a rock. She would have stuck to her choice. She didn't even care about Rarity's pointless counting. Every second, she kept her eyes firm on the changeling unicorn.

"Zero... Then so be it! Charge her!" yelled Rarity to the changelings above her, who all came rushing down and began to attack the cowgirl.

After a lot of resistance from Applejack which resulted in a couple exoskeletons being broken, had the changelings finally managed to get a hold of her. They then dragged her off to a unknown place. "Ya will pay for this, Rarity! Y'all will pay for this!" Those were the last words to be heard before she was completely gone.

"What... What are you doing to do, with her?" asked Twilight who slowly got up again but was trembling on her legs.

The white maned changeling dropped back on her throne with a grin. Then she made her reply to it. "The same plan I had for the two princesses, letting her rot to the end of time. A plan I have for the leftovers as well. I ask you all again, do you join me?" she asked again of them.

"After what you did to Applejack so easily? Not in my life!" replied Rainbow angry to her.

"I am with Rainbow!" said Pinkie before she jumped next to the pegasus.

"M-Me t-too." Fluttershy replied in a scared tone.

"Rarity, the day I join you, is the day I am dead!" Twilight added before she charged up her horn. Fractions later had she blasted a beam to Rarity. Who avoided it and jumped down the throne.

She looked back and noticed the sparks walking away from the point of impact before turning her attention back to the mares. She removed her crown and cape from her body before they were tossed aside. "Grab those three, I will handle her myself," yelled Rarity to the changelings.

In the blink of an eye had they taken a hold on Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy with ease. Though it were Rainbow and Pinkie who offered the most resistance for them, whereas Fluttershy just let her being dragged away. But eventually, even the other two mares were overmastered and just dragged away down the hallway where Applejack had disappeared in. The battle was lost quick.

The changeling Sweetie Belle was still sitting on the throne and admiring the scenes before her. She wasn't even making any plans to meddle herself into them. It was a fight between her sister and Twilight. All the changelings made way for Twilight and Rarity. Some even removed themselves completely out of the throne room.

"You have gone too far by doing this, Rarity," said Twilight with a snarl. Both of the mares had started to walk in circles around each other.

"Too far? No, I have just begun..!" replied Rarity to the unicorn. She charged up her horn and sent a beam to Twilight who avoided it.

"And what will you do, make this land crumble?" said Twilight charging up her own horn.

"No. I shall not make it crumble, I shall rule it as it always should have been ruled! With an iron hoof!" Rarity countered. She kept a watchful eye on the charging horn, ready to avoid it.

"You are one of the elements of harmony! How can you even consider such an act like this?" Twilight questioned aloud. She then released the stored energy from her horn.

Rarity simply blocked the incoming spell with a shield that was created by her. One that appeared to be holding the sheer power rather well. "Harmony has died a long time ago in this land. You should have seen the signs," she replied to her friend. Grinning like the devil she was.

"What... What do you mean?" asked Twilight scared.

"Did you never notice it? Our land was crumbling in the hooves for those two!" answered Rarity in pure hatred for the princesses.

"No, no, lies! You are telling lies!" said Twilight. She shook her head and released another blast in her direction. Tears had begun to collect themselves below the eyes, wanting it to stop.

"I am not the one telling lies here!" said Rarity before she began to charge her own horn again. In the end did she release her blast as well.

The two beams met each other in the middle and for a long time it was a struggle between them. "Give it up, Twilight, you have lost this pity war and I win," said Rarity to her. Her beam got more powerful. Twilight closed her eyes and gave every last bit of magic she got.

The white maned changeling had enough of the game. But also knew she wouldn't win it from the element of magic in the long run and therefore dropped her beam. Taken by a surprise that her beam met no resistance, Twilight started to blink a couple times. And then Rarity swiftly ran over to Twilight and tackled her to the ground. "I have waited long, just so very long for this moment!" the grayish white maned changeling hissed as she charged up her horn once again.

Twilight tried to find a way out but didn't found one. The only thing she could do, was hoping for the best. Rarity began to laugh at Twilight. But during her laughter, she got hit by something of considerable size. What resulted in her being knocked off of Twilight, who quickly came back on her hooves.

Rarity was sent into the wall as her gray rims inspected what had attacked her. Only to look like she had seen a ghost from the past. She was pinned to the wall by a cyan coated, rainbow maned pegasus. Rarity couldn't believe what she saw in the moment.

"Dashie..? How did you escape?" Rarity asked in a strange, calm tone.

"Simple, a lot of force," replied Rainbow. She kept the hoof on Rarity's throat. "Don't even think about it." And not much later had Pinkie, Fluttershy and a very angry Applejack come back into the throne room as well. As Rarity fell in the eyes of the cowgirl, she took a stance of attack. Gentle clouds of steam left her nostrils with every exhale. She wasn't just angry, she was mad.

Rainbow released Rarity from her hold. The pegasus flew back to her friends in order to help them. The white maned changeling crawled out of the wall and made her way over to the middle of the room. "I am the master of this land, and none of you shall make a difference in that! I swear that in my name. Drones! Charge them and feast on their meat and bones!" she bellowed to them.

Every single drone in the room began to buzz violent. Rarity had made her way back to the throne and dropped down on it before placing Sweetie next to her. "Charge them!" she yelled and all the changelings started to attack the five of them. "Charge them all!"

The five of them tried to keep the never ending wave of Changeling off, using their forelegs, hind legs, horns or just complete randomness to fight each of the changing bugs.

"Try to keep them off!" yelled Applejack who was violently kicking all around her.

"Rainbow, Applejack, keep kicking them!" said Twilight while she blasted her magic to each of them. Pinkie tried to fight back but her fighting skills aren't as good and she didn't had her party cannon to use. Fluttershy just curled up in the middle of all of it and just gave it up.

But no matter how fierce they fought, no matter how hard they tried, it was a losing battle. Fluttershy gave the right example to just give up. The minutes passed by and they all began to become exhausted. They had wasted their strength against an enemy that is undefeatable in numbers. The large numbers of the changelings had given them the advantage.

In the end they just allowed themselves to get caught, and were brought before the madmare. "All five of you, I give the option, one, last, time. Join me, become a minister of this land and continue to live. Or die in a jail. You better think this through and through, it are your only options," Rarity said. Sweetie giggled at the five of them, while the mare smiled to her sister.

The five pair of eyes fell upon each other, and just by the looks they all knew it, they would all choose the same fate. As five sighs fell through the room, Twilight eventually did the final words. "We all choose to rather rot in a jail then to join you." Those were the words, that sealed their fates.

Rarity nodded and spoke up with an unusual regal voice. "Then the five of you shall be sentenced with a lifetime of punishment by sitting in a cell until the day you pass away. Bring them to the dungeons and let them rot." The drones nodded and the mares were brought to the deepest dungeon. Only to be locked up, to rot away for eternity, to be left behind, to go crazy over time by their own madness. Mad enough to join the unicorn in her deluded world of domination.

Back in the throne room Rarity sat on her throne, smiling before she changed back to her pony form. The land was hers and she ruled over it with an iron hoof. She loved it more than anything else. Everything she had done over the course of time and history was worth it in her eyes. Her eyes fell on Sweetie who was playing with some drones and smiled even more. Equestria was hers, truly hers. Her wish had come true but at a terrible price, a price she would pay eventually.

Because deep down in the dungeon, the minds of five friends were working like an oiled machine. Five minds that tried to come up with the plan to take her down from the inside out. Rarity might have thought she had seen the last of them but the reality of the situation laid different. A lot. With them all being banished to rot for the rest of their lives, they had plenty of time to come up with their devilish schemes to overthrow the unicorn and rule as the royals had ruled.


End file.
